Sunny's 18 Plus Adventures in Alola
by Chespiner
Summary: Sunny (or Selene/Moon) has just moved to Alola, and already she's itching to sleep with all the notable female trainers in the region. I personally don't own the characters in this, Nintendo does. So, Play Pokemon you fuck stains.
1. Lana

I stretched up arms up, before placing my towel down on the lukewarm golden sand. I was still getting used to be able to see crystal clear oceans extremely easily. I sat down on my towel, admiring the amazing view I had at my disposal. I had to muffle a yawn with the back of my hand, before repositioning myself into a more comfortable position. I ended up sticking with laying down with my hands behind my head for an impromptu head rest. I was still a little jet lagged from the move to Alola from Kanto, but if views like this were going to be my new home, it was all worth it. I bend my knees, getting into an even more comfortable position.

Hey, there. The name's Sunny, and I've just moved to Alola from Kanto, and I'm already itching to explore the islands of the region, but before I can even think about doing that, I'm going to have to recover from my jet lag, and what's a better way to do that then sunbathe on one of Alola's numerous beaches?

I look around the empty beach to make sure I'm the only person here, before I take off my loose fitting shirt. I placed my shirt beside me, now only wearing my bikini bottoms and nothing else. I roll over onto my stomach, resting my head on my arms. I close my eyes attempting to catch up on some missed sleep, but something about being practically naked in a public area makes me restless. I lay there for a good half an hour, still not able to calm myself down. Now wanting to take action, I roll on my back, before surveying the area again. Once I'm assured I'm the only person here, I slip my hand down onto my crotch. I press a digit down and begin tracing the length of my slit through my swimsuit. Even through the fabric I can easily tell that I'm extremely slick down there. In fact, my bikini bottoms are extremely wet, despite the fact I haven't even entered the water yet. I trace around my slit a few more times, before the excitement of my current situation gets to me. I again look around one last time, before I raise my rear into the air a little and lower my bottoms to around my knees. I quickly replace my fingers, resuming my tracing pressing down a little harder then before. I'm starting to release fairly heavy moans at this point, and I'm having to gently bite down on my hand, just in case someone hears my moans and comes to investigate the source of the sound. I slip a finger into myself, quickly thrusting it at a decent pace. But a single digit isn't enough to satisfy me, and I slip a second finger in. Sure enough, this does the trick and before too long, I'm arching my back and approaching climax. Now a little more relaxed and a bit more carefree, I flick my bikini bottoms away, watching them land in the sand a little ways away from me. I then roll back onto my stomach, before easily drifting off to sleep, resting my head on my arms.

"Nice view isn't it?" I hear a voice ask.

I slowly wake up, and see a blue haired girl who can't be much younger then me. She's facing away from me, and I just assume she's already seen me. She's wearing a blue hoodie that seems to be a size too big for her, over what appears to be a navy blue one-piece swimsuit. To finish her outfit off, she's wearing black thigh highs and white flat shoes. I raise myself up on my elbows, before replying.

"Yeah, it's amazing."

She turns around, before smirking. "You're the adventurous type, aren't you?" A slight hint of suggestion in her tone.

"A little yeah. But I couldn't really help myself." I answer.

She smiles in response. "Guess we can't be helped then can we?"

She then takes off her hoodie and places it on the sand beside me, before sitting down.

"The name's Lana." She said, extending her hand.

"Sunny." I reply, going to take her hand.

She takes it and shakes it, before smirking and commenting "A touch slick, don't you think?"

After the shake she suggestively licks the residue of my love juices, licking her lips when she was done.

"Know what? Forget going for a swim. I think I might want to have more fun with you." She said, seductiveness seeping through her tone.

"I'm down." I replied, getting into a better position.

I move onto all fours, drawing closer to Lana, before placing a hand on her shoulder. We hold our positions for a little bit, starring lovingly into each other's eyes. I only just now notice that her eyes are as blue and clear as the ocean water around us. Lana finally breaks our pause and leans in, slowly parting my lips with her tongue. She begins by quickly exploring my mouth with her tongue, but slowly starts to suck on my tongue and lips as our kiss continues. I'm not sure about Lana, but I'm feeling extremely aroused again, so I decide on leading one of Lana's hands to my breast, letting her cup it. She slowly begins to grope it, as she moves her free hand to my other breast, this time positioning two of her fingers around my nipple, before moving them together, squeezing my nipple. Both the kiss and the boob play are quickly working me towards another orgasm, but I feel like the blue haired girl isn't receiving much attention, so I break up the embrace and get Lana to lay on her back.

With Lana now on her back, I lay down on my side, beside her, before spreading her legs open, placing one of them in-between my thighs. Lana doesn't have much room for her left arm, so she just awkwardly places it above my bare chest, letting it stay there. I trace a finger along her abdomen, making a line down to her crotch. Once my hand is hovering over her snatch, I can easily tell that she's easily more then a little soaked down there, so I grab her swimsuit, and move it to the side, exposing her pussy. I quickly experiment by pressing two digits down on the slit, and I receive the exact reaction I wanted from Lana. A slight moan. Without beating around the bush, I delve the two fingers deep into her, sliding them in with ease. I watch as Lana moves her free hand over to her mouth to muffle her moans a little. I start thrusting my fingers, quickly moving up to a fairly fast pace, and I watch as Lana is already having troubles keeping up. Her face is turning red, and she's attempting to repay the favour somewhat by groping my breast with her right hand, but as close to climax as I am, I continue on, pleasuring her. Her moans are starting to get pretty passionate now, and her hand isn't doing much, so I decide on helping her out, and I lean in to kiss her, taking the lead this time. I can tell she's pretty close now, so to help her over the edge a little, I reach over to her right breast, and begin to tweak her nipple a bit. Before I know it, she's shivering in ecstasy, and I ease up, letting her climax in peace. While she's panting, I move over to her leg, lowering myself down on it. I'm met by the cotton of her thigh high, and oddly enough, it's an enjoyable feeling. I start gyrating my hips, using her limb as an impromptu sex toy. It doesn't take long for me to reach another climax like this. Once I've recovered somewhat from the throws of pleasure, we stare longingly into each other's eyes, almost like we're communicating without words. Even without words, we seem to know what each other is thinking. As I go to lay down on my towel, Lana's moving the straps to her swimsuit off her shoulders, exposing her breasts. Her breasts are only slightly smaller then mine, but I can easily tell that hers are much firmer then mine. She pushes down her swimsuit to around her waist, before crawling over me until her crotch is hanging over my face.

I reach up and slip my hands under her swimsuit and start feeling up her firm rear, as I lean in and start to lick her slick slit. There's still some of her love juice from earlier, and even though it's faint, it tastes like water. More specifically a combination of sparkling and flavoured water. I go to press my tongue down on her slit, but I'm stopped by a shiver of pleasure. Lana's already beginning to press her tongue down into my own slit, and it's beginning to slowly insert itself in with each and every thrust she makes. I decide on dropping pressing my tongue up against her snatch, but instead, double down to repay the favour by making my tongue as wide as possible and long and deliberate strokes. It doesn't take many strokes for Lana to briefly pause and moan. I take the small opening, and make my efforts more efficient, by including the clitoris in my licks. This seems to be working, as she's lowering her head more as she moans. But, soon enough, she returns to my crotch, and her tongue resumes it's assault on my slit, somehow easily matching my efforts. I feel my back begin to arch, and I'm beginning to moan extremely passionately into my work. But, I can tell Lana's just as close to a climax as I am, so with a few more extremely pleasure moments, we end up reaching orgasm at the same time. Lana collapses on top of me, seemingly resting on me. I don't mind, as I've pretty much caused her to come twice in fairly quick succession, so I wouldn't be surprised if she's more then a little worn out. But I'm surprised, as I feel her fingers seemingly walk towards my back door. Two of them begin to toy with the hole, but it doesn't go much further then that.

Lana then quickly hops off of me, and sits back down on her hoodie, not even bothering with her swimsuit. I sit up and raise my eyebrow at her.

"Oh, that?" She asked. "It's like my signature."

I just smile at her response.

If every or even almost every girl in Alola is just as interesting as Lana, I might just have to on an adventure of my own.


	2. Mallow

It's only been a day since I met Lana, and I'm already more then prepared for my little journey around Alola. I mean, I've even stocked some sex toys to keep me and who ever I met along the way satisfied. I'm a little too excited, as before I left, I had to give myself a little bit, and even that wasn't enough. So to fix this, I've slipped a vibrator into myself not to long after saying good bye to my Mum. Wearing my normally loose green shorts while having a sex toy in myself as I walked made me feel a little bit awkward, so before I left the bathroom I entered, I quickly changed into a pair of denim shorts. And feeling a little risqué, I decided against putting my panties back on. I found myself walking back to the beach I was at yesterday, but I quickly noticed a nearby forest. Interested, I entered, shivering not only in anticipation, but in the pleasures the toy was consistently giving me.

I walked around the forest for a little while, before eventually the sex toy had gotten the best of me, and I found myself slouched against the root of a tree. I took off my red beanie and dropped onto the grass below me, before resting on it. I slipped a hand up my shirt, my fingers quickly finding my nipple, as I slowly began unzipping my shorts. I slipped my free hand into them, before quickly dipping my fingers into myself, pressing the tips up against the vibrator. I was about to continue when a girl with green hair came into view. I looked up at her as she drew closer. She took one look at me, and smiled.

"Care to join me?" I ask, my voice weak from the pleasure.

She nods a firm no, but follows up with "When you finish up with what you're doing, help me test out a new recipe, and I might just over look this." With a hint of lust in her emerald green eyes.

I'm a little unsure about what she meant, but thankfully the sex toy made finishing up fairly easy. Once I'm finished, I stand up and gather my things.

"The name's Sunny, by the way." I say, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

"Well Sunny, you've just become my honorary second chef." She replied, gesturing to a container and a bowl she held.

"The name's Mallow, but you can just refer to me as Head Chef." She added, smiling.

Mallow lead me into an even deeper part of the forest, where the sunlight was having troubles piercing through the tree tops, but eventually she led me into a bit of a clearing, where the light was easily to sun through. Mallow took me to a pink picnic blanket laid out near a large log. She placed the container and bowl down, before turning and facing me.

"It might get a little messy, so you might want to take off your clothes." She stated, her lust appearing more heavily now. I stopped for a moment while the green haired girl started stripping.

She briefly stopped when she had lowered the top part of her grey overalls.

"What's wrong? We're both female here." She asked. "AND, I've even seen you masturbate." She added.

I assured her I was fine, just a little nervous at what was to come. I too began to strip down, while watching the Chef get stark naked. She removed her grey overalls which revealed a pink boob tube, which initially I thought was a sleeveless shirt of shorts, and a pair of cute white and green panties. She lifted up her boob tube, releasing smaller then average sized breasts, that were much more perkier then most. Now that she was almost naked, I could easily see that her body was extremely toned. Shen then leaned over the log, holding an arm against it for support as she removed her panties, raising a leg to fully remove them. At this point, she had noticed my starring, and had tilted her head in my direction, her eye lids low, and her lips neither smiling or in a neutral state, but somewhere in-between the two. By this point, I was fully naked myself, and was sitting down, so when she glanced at me, I shivered in pleasure. Now completely naked, she grabbed a few ingredients and utensils from the bowl she held earlier. With my help, Mallow began cooking.

As we cooked, Mallow seemed to shine, her joyfulness shining through. The entire time, she wore a huge smile, which never seemed to fade. Mallow was correct in assuming it would get messy, as even when we were being careful, splashes of food would land on our bare bodies. I attempted to make a few moves on her, but she playfully turned them down, and would either tell me to "Knock it off" or "We'll do that later". But soon enough, I became too aroused, and wanted to fool around with her, but Mallow assured me that it'll be finished in a little bit. What seemed like an eternity later, Mallow poured the light green mixture into a small round container, closed it and set it down on the blanket. She then gestured me over to her.

"You're free to do whatever you want now." She whispered seductively into my ear.

I was a little unsure on where to start, but after quickly looking at her tanned body, I thought I would began by "cleaning" her up a little. I leaned in and started licking her cheek, getting a taste of the food we had just prepared. It was a comfortable mix of all the basic tastes, but oddly enough only spice and sweetness shone through. Mallow giggled in response. My tongue found it's way into her mouth, and I slowly found myself placing a hand on her toned stomach. She replied by bringing me in closer, with a hand on my rear, as well as brushing the cold metal ladle along my thighs. I flinched at the sudden surprise of the cold metal touching my skin, but I was too focused on Mallow to let it effect me too much. I continued on with the kiss, with my hand quickly finding it's way south. Before it could get to her crotch, I decided on adding my free hand to her breast, paying more attention to her nipple that was covered in the soup like mixture. I soon broke the kiss, before replacing my hand with my mouth, moving my hand over to her other breast. As got to taste more of her cooking, she began to release purr like moans, slowly having to rest her head on top of mine. The combination of tracing circles around her areola with my tongue, tweaking her other nipple with my digits, and slowly tracing around her slit quickly got the best of her, and she fell onto the log, as she climaxed. Watching her come but me at ease a little, but my crotch couldn't help but feel a little left out.

Mallow soon recovered, and she gestured for me to lay on my back. As I did so, she grabbed and opened up the container she had just placed the soup like mixture in not to long ago. She got down beside me, spread my legs open, before dipping her fingers into the mixture. She wiggled them in-front of my face, like she was taunting me with it, before quickly circling my nipples, leaving behind some of the mixture. Almost straight away, my snatch twitched and my mind grew fuzzy. She then took the container and poured a bit of the stuff over my crotch, before quickly sliding three fingers into me. That alone was enough to make me release an orgasmic cry, my back arching. But she continued on, even as I was cumming, thrusting those three digits, as deep as they could go. I was having troubles keeping my eyes open, and my mouth hang open. Mallow slowly began rubbing her thumb up against my clitoris as she continued, sending me into even deeper depths of pleasure. She then tilted her head in my direction, before saying.

"I think my little experiment worked." Her tone full of seduction. She continued on, her hands getting soaked in my love juices, as they flowed out, and down my perineum. I reached climax a few more times, eventually losing control over my body completely. With my body weak, she finally stopped and began licking her soaked fingers in-front of my face, smiling in satisfaction when she was finished. She then sat up, before returning her attention to me.

"But, we're still not done here." As she crawled over to my bag, and picked out one of my numerous toys. She returned, inserting a part of a large plastic phallic toy she had found.

"I noticed you brought this." Mallow said seductively, pointing towards the double ended dildo she had inserted within herself.

She grabbed my legs, raising up my lower body, so it was more at her level. The green haired girl then began rubbing the toy along my sensitive slit, before slowly inserting it, seeing just how far it could go. Soon enough, our crotches touched, and Mallow began thrusting, causing the dildo to slide in-between us, changing what womb it was hitting at any one time. She quickly tilted her head upward, before releasing another orgasmic cry. She stopped thrusting, and while panting said. "You've satisfied me now. You've earned your rest."

Before going and withdrawing the plastic girth from both of us. I couldn't tell if I had even reached another climax just now, as I couldn't even really feel much of anything. I noticed Mallow lay down beside me, placing an arm over my stomach.

She then leaned in and whispered. "Oh, and by the way, I added a little of myself in that mixture." Seduction still heavy in her tone. I was only just now slowly beginning to regain control over my body. I titled my head in her direction, and smiled, before quickly drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah, we'll clean this up after a quick nap." I heard the green haired chef say, as I closed my eyes.


	3. Olivia

I slumped down at the table, my mind racing, trying to figure out what had happened over the past forty-eight hours. Not only had my adventure started off swimmingly, but I had found two really interesting ladies within only two days. I had to force my legs closed just to stop me from me from slipping a hand down my pants as I recollected my memories. I tugged at the bottom of my shirt with one hand, as I reached for my coffee with the other, trying my best not to spill any over me. I had recently made it to Konikoni City, and I wanted to regain some of my composure at the local Pokemon Centre Cafe. But instead of taking a sip, I just ended up popping the lid off, and staring down at the dark brown liquid. To say I was starstruck was an understatement. I sat there for a good few long moments, just gathering my thoughts, occasionally taking a sip of my coffee. As I stared into my coffee, I heard the people around me begin to make quite a loud fuss, but I droned it out, trying to focus on what I should do next, but I was quickly snapped back into the world, by a tanned hand slamming down on my table. The hand had its fingernails painted a light lime green. A little shocked, but interested, I slowly looked up, following the hand as it turned into an arm, and then a shoulder. As I looked up at the face the hand belonged to, she winked at me, as she sticked out her tongue. The tanned lady in-front of me was covered in various forms of jewellery, but somehow, she made it all work. In fact, I was a little stunned at how gorgeous she was. She had short brunette hair, pink eyes and matching lipstick. To complete her outfit, she was wearing a salmon coloured vest, clearing not wearing any bra at all, as I could easily see her nipples poke through the thin fabric, and a darker pink pair of shorts, in a similar fabric. Her outfit made all her curves as well as muscles stand out.

"Now, isn't this a stunning sight." She said. "To think, you of all people managed to make out with both Lana and Mallow." She added.

I was a little surprised that she knew, but I assumed from all the commotion people were causing around us, that she was a fairly important person.

She took a seat in-front of me. "Sunny, was it?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's my name." I said, somewhat nervously finally placing the cup back on the table.

"I'm liking what I'm seeing Sunny. But I'd still like to test you out." The brunette said.

I just replied by raising my eyebrow.

She leaned in, placing her head on her hands. "You've managed to charm my girls, so clearly you're of some merit."

I was still a little confused at what she meant, but I was starting to guess what she wanted.

"Now just follow along, and don't get to excited now." She said, winking, and forming the "shh" motion with her fingers.

I initially didn't get what she had meant, but when I felt her begin to part my legs with her foot, I quickly clued in.

"So, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" I asked, as her toes began to brush up against my crotch.

"Olivia, the Eli-" She began, but quickly stopped herself. "Er, just your average rock-type trainer." She quickly said, covering up what she was about to say.

I wanted to raise an eyebrow at her response, but clearly Olivia didn't want to come on too strong, that or she didn't want her status to overshadow her.

I was going to respond, but her quick foot work had me beginning to moan, so I quickly took a sip of my coffee to muffle the moans some what. I nodded in response.

She just smiled in response.

"Oh, and feel free to do the same." Olivia said, pointing at the table.

I hesitated for a second, but I found myself quickly slipping off one of my shoes and raising a leg towards her chair. I was a little awkward, and I had to extend my leg out a little further, but I eventually got my foot between her thighs, and started brushing my toes up against her crotch. I could easily feel that she wasn't wearing any panties either, as I could feel her slit, as the fabric of her shorts moved with my movements. We continued on like this for a few minutes, feigning a conversation, until I was extremely close to a climax. It was a little hard to tell, but I knew Olivia was too. She dropped her leg, and I did the same.

"Well, Sunny you've got some skill." She said, quickly standing up.

As she walked over to me, I could easily see that she was extremely wet, as her shorts were dampened by her love juices, and her inner thighs reflected a little in the light.

She leaned in and whispered. "If you wanna continue this, come by place in a few."

Before slipping a note under my shirt, and straightening up. She then promptly left, raising a hand and waving at me. "See yah, Lovelies." She said as she left the building.

I slipped my hand underneath my shirt, and took out the note she had left behind, quickly turning my focus back to it. I opened it up, and found that it had her address on it, as well as a kiss mark from her.

I was extremely infatuated, and a little dizzy from being oh so close to an orgasm. I stood up, grabbed my cup, and dropped it in the trash bin on my way out, not even caring that there was still a little more then half of it left.

I stepped through the door of the place, the note had led me to. Surprisingly enough, it was a store front, but it was completely empty, and there was no sign of any kind on the door. But as I approached the stair case, I heard an extremely loud and passionate orgasmic cry. I knew I was in the right place. I walked up the stairs, before walking down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door that was ever so slightly ajar. The clothes that Olivia was wearing when I met her were strewn about on the floor of the hallway. I approached the door, stopped and steadied myself, before walking through. There Olivia was, recovering from being thrusted into the deepest throws of ecstasy, her head tilted skyward, and her chest heaving. Surprisingly, she wasn't completely naked, but she was only wearing a pink singlet-like night gown, that didn't go much further then her waist. She was perched on what appeared to be a fake pelvis, with it's mass still inside her, except, it seemed to be modelled like the Pokemon Stuffle. In fact, there seemed to be several toy Stuffles dotted around the room, but only two of them were sex toys. Olivia noticed I had entered her room, and smiled.

"I wondered when you were going to show up." She said, before reaching over to her bed-side table and grabbing the other Stuffle sex toy. She placed it on the bed in-front of her, and patted it, gesturing for me to come over. I dropped my bag, and removed my shorts and panties, before approaching the bed, and slowly lowering myself on the plastic phallus, but what I didn't initially realise, was that there was actually two phallic masses on the sex toy. I finally reached the long awaited orgasm, when the second phallus brushed up on my rear, as I slowly inserted the first one in. I steadied myself by holding onto her shoulders, as I came. Olivia on the other hand, made my orgasm even more pleasurable, by brushing her hands along my thighs, moving them from my thigh highs up to my inner thighs. Once I had recovered somewhat, she brought me in closer, and fixed the positioning of the other mass. I winched at the pain it caused, seeing as I wasn't used to something as big as the toy in my back door. The Rock Type Trainer then engaged a kiss, quickly and somewhat forcibly taking the lead. Her style was a little rough, but it was ever so passionate. I felt her amble sized breasts began to rub against mine, as she started to bounce on her toy again, which encouraged me to do the same. The double assault of both masses was a cocktail of pleasure and pain, but the pain slowly eased into even more pleasure, Olivia's fingers moving down to grope my rear brought in a third form of pleasure, and before too long, I began moaning into our embrace, quickly approaching another climax. Olivia, on the other hand, was still going strong, and was only occasionally releasing soft moans. I could tell that she was more then used to this type of pleasure. She broke the embrace, and I watched as a trail of our saliva hang in the air, reacting to our movement, before finally breaking and landing on her chest, before being soaked up by the fabric of her shirt. I leaned in towards her chest, before slowly exposing one of her tanned fun bags, and quickly taking it into my mouth. I was going to began sucking on the nipple, but it quickly fell out of my mouth, as I shivered in an extreme pleasure. She held my head the entire time making me feel at ease. I stopped humping the toy as I recovered, and Olivia eased up on hers, before eventually coming to a rest to. I could tell that she was no where near another orgasm.

"Hey, I have a better idea." She said, gently moving me up into a better position, before moving herself down to the floor.

She then leaned against the bed, and spread her legs open, before removing her shirt. She gestured that I too come down to the floor, and I followed suit, kneeling down in-front of her. I knew what she was suggesting, and before I could start, she quickly removed my shirt and bra, before allowing me to lean down. With her crotch centimetres away from my mouth, I looked up at the beautiful tanned lady, before I smiled and began pressing my tongue up against her slit. I moved my hands up beside her slit, using them to both spread her lips open somewhat, and to get a grip on her. As I licked, I widened out my tongue, and made sure each lick was as long and passionate as possible. I also tried to keep eye contact as I licked her slit. Almost straight away, Olivia started to get even more passionate with her moans. I couldn't say for sure, but it seemed like she had a weakness. One of her hands went to cup her breast, her thumb and index finger working on pinching her nipple, and the other went down on my cheek, almost like she was patting me. It didn't take all to long, but I could tell my efforts were super effective, with her quickly nearing climax. I decided on being a little sneaky, and I pressed down my teeth against her clitoris, before rubbing against it, this alone send Olivia over the edge, and I smiled as her love juices flowed onto my tongue. The taste of steamed salt rocks overpowered my tongue, causing me to almost gag. I sat up, still attempting to recover from the taste of her love juice. Olivia just laughed at me.

"What? Too salty for you?".

I wanted to reply, but I was too busy coughing.

"Yeah, that's a common reaction." She added.

As I slowly stopped coughing, I wondered just how often Olivia had "friends" over.


	4. Sina

As I made my way back to Heahea City, I came across an interesting tanned girl who had dark purple hair. She seemed a little bit older then me, but it was probably nothing larger then by two years. She quickly introduced herself, as she began walking in my direction, starting up a conversation we held for the entirety of the walk back to Heahea. Her name was Sina, and she was her from Kalos on vacation. Her initial goal was to research the local legends, but, she ended up having too much "fun" with her friend she had brought with her, thus extending her stay by a considerable amount. As we walked and talked, I found myself losing myself in her extremely toned body. The clothes she was wearing clearly showed off her amazing body, her sizeable bust slightly bouncing in the thin fabric of her shirt. Once we had made it back to the coastal city, I turned to go towards the docks, wanting to head towards the next island, but I noticed that Sina was headed in the other direction, towards the luxurious hotel at the other side of the city. Instead of beginning to part ways, the Kalos trainer stunned me by inviting me to the hotel with her. I quickly decided that my visit to the next island could wait a little longer, and I accepted her invitation.

Sina led me through the large lobby, holding my hand as she brought me up to the reception desk. She pressed down on the bell, and within seconds, an extremely busty receptionist with deep purple hair came by. I had troubles looking into her emerald green eyes, as I could easily tell that her tight clothes were having troubles containing her curves. Not only that, but I had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't even wearing any underwear at all, as her tight white dress was forming completely to her skin, pretty much revealing every single detail of her stomach. She spoke in a sweet, but slightly condescending tone, but she did seem entirely genuine in welcoming me as a guest to the hotel. The busty receptionist quickly handed Sina a pair of keys, which she then handed to me. She then placed her arms in-front of her, squeezing her breasts between her upper arms, and bowing, wishing us a pleasant stay. Sina then hurriedly took me over the the elevator and only waited until after the doors had closed before sighing a breath of relief.

"Man, it really doesn't get any easier talking to her." She said, a slight hint of arousal in her tone.

I shot her a questionable glance in response as I leaned up against the wall.

"I mean, she's just so goddamned attractive. Tell me you didn't notice her lack of a bra." She explained.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I had troubles even keeping eye contact." I replied.

"Like, I'm used to fondling some big breasts, but… those were something else." Sina said, a look of lust beginning to appear in her eyes.

I nodded in response, and we practically spend the rest of the elevator ride up to her floor just discussing the receptionist's heavenly body. I slowly began to grow a little aroused from the conversation, and I had a feeling Sina was as well.

Once the elevator came to a stop, Sina snatched my hand, and we practically ran towards her room. She thrusted the door open, before almost shoving me in, before hurriedly entering herself, slamming the door shut behind her. I turned around to face her, a little surprised at how quickly we had moved from the elevator to her room, and she gestured for me to throw my bag on the table in the corner. I did so, and was stunned at the sight of the tanned lady beginning to strip before my eyes. She was lifting her white singlet and black undershirt up above her chest, exposing a black lacy bra with one of her hands. With the other she was pushing her denim shorts down, not even bothering to unbutton her pants. She then shot me a needy look, as she left her singlet above her chest, and let her shorts fall down her legs. I knew what she wanted and immediately leaned in for a passionate kiss, being careful not to hit my forehead on her black snapback. I brought a hand up to her breast, gently caressing it, she returning the favour by bringing my in closer by placing a hand on my rear. Her hand slipped under my shorts as we kissed, before eventually attempting to lower them. I slipped my hand under her bra, as we began to lean against the door, slamming pretty heavily into it, causing her attempts at removing my pants to finally work. Due to my efforts being more direct, my lover began to moan fairly passionately, making me realise that Sina had gotten much more worked up from our encounter with the receptionist then I first thought. As I went to go unhook her bra, she lowered her free hand to my freshly exposed crotch. Her skilful handy work making me moan just as, if not more passionately then the Kalos girl. Before long, we had to break the embrace, as we just couldn't hold it due to our synchronised climaxes. I starred into Sina's face, the sheer amount of ecstasy she was in, visible in her eyes. I noticed that her hat was slightly skewed, and oddly enough, she was still more dressed then I was at the moment. With a lustful smile, she conveyed that she wanted to head over to the bed, so we could get more intimate. I nodded, before heading over there myself, but stopping by my bag along the way.

As I approached her, I quickly gave her a short kiss, before pushing her onto the bed more, but she held a position that was in-between laying down and sitting. I placed the plastic girth I had grabbed from the bag, against her crotch, gently rubbing it against her slit through her panties. I finished up with fastening the strap on to myself, still continuing to tease Sina a bit more. The expression on her face told me that she was begging for it, and I parted her panties to the side of her crotch, exposing her slick slit, she moved her legs over my shoulders. I held onto her bare sides as I slowly inserted the entirety of it's length in her, causing her to release a deep and passionate moan. I slowly started thrusting, making sure to slide the entirety of the dildo's length into her snatch with every single thrust. Our moaning was starting to become synchronised, as not only was I getting a little bit of pleasure from every time our bodies met, but the movements were causing the smaller dildo that was for the strap-on's wearer to shift inside me. As Sina grew closer to the edge, I leaned in, pinning her arms to the bed, before kissing her deeply. In this somewhat awkward position my thrusts seemed to be much more effective, seeing as I could feel her back began to arch into my stomach, until she started shivering under the ecstasy of her orgasm. I eased up on her, withdrawing the phallus from in her, and let it rest against her crotch, deciding to eventually tease her a little from time to time by rubbing it against her sensitive crotch. I lovingly starred into her eyes every time I moved the dildo. But something in her eyes told me she still wasn't satisfied. I got off her, and she immediately got onto all fours, knocking her hat off in the process, presenting her needy snatch to me. I hesitated on another round so quickly after the last, but another needy look from Sina encouraged me to go again. I quickly thrusted the entirety of the dildo into her, before roughly grabbing onto her arse. I looked at Sina to see if she was hurt, but she just looked back at me and nodded, ushering for me to continue. With her approval, I started to thrust at a much faster pace then before, and a bit more rougher too. Along with my much faster thrusting, I also started groping her rear cheeks, letting my nails dig into the soft flesh a little. I wasn't too sure if I was actually hurting Sina, but from her moans and the fact that her head was now pressing up against the bed and her hands were tightly holding onto the sheets, I assumed the small amounts of pain were mixing in well with the pleasure, enticing the ecstasy cocktail. As her extremely passionate moans began to fill the air once more, I lowered a thumb to her back entrance, and began to toy with it a little, seemingly finding her weakness, as she came instantly. I was about to stop, but Sina told me to keep on going by grabbing onto my hand, keeping it there. I continued on, growing extremely turned on by my lovers moans. The plastic phallus that was inside me was working, but it wasn't as effective as my thrusts were to Sina. I found myself raising a hand up to one of my breasts, and luckily enough Sina and I were able to climax at the same time again.

I withdrew and fall down on the bed beside Sina, thinking that she was done, but she got up one last time and began to straddle me. Her expression was unsure, but her eyes were locked onto lust, and she held the slick phallus in her hands, directing it into herself. But at the last second, she seemingly decided that it should go in her other entrance, and she winched a little, as she inserted the entirety of it's length into herself. She placed a hand onto my breast, so not only could she steady herself but she could pleasure me at the same time. Not only that, but she dropped a hand over her crotch, quickly inserting three fingers into herself with ease. I could easily tell that she was lost in a crazy haze of lust, as she began gyrating her hips, sending herself into a deeper state of ecstasy. I was quickly mesmerised by her chest bouncing up and down as she moved. Sina lasted a bit longer then I thought she would in her current state, but she quickly collapsed on top of me, almost suffocating me in her sizeable bust. I couldn't really tell, but she did seem to be blissed out, resting after she had multiple orgasms in quick succession. I was about to gently roll over so I could let Sina rest, but I was frozen at the feeling of someone touching my inner thighs. I shivered as the sudden digits moved up my thighs and onto my perineum, before quickly undoing the strap on. They then skilfully removed the dildo from within me, before quickly replacing it with similar. I was shocked, but that shock quickly faded away and was just as quickly replaced with surprise. As, the person who was now inside me, placed their hands on Sina's shoulders, gently rose her back into an upright position. This caused Sina to release a soft purr like moan, which surprisingly enough woke her up. I watched as her blissful expression was quickly replaced with confusion, as she looked back at who was holding her. I then was surprised myself, as I saw the familiar dark purple hair and green eyes as she leaned to the side of Sina, smiling as she moved her hands to Sina's breasts.

"I heard you having some fun. Shame you didn't think of inviting me." The familiar sweet but condescending voice said.


	5. Wicke

The receptionist's pink nails began to gently grope Sina's breasts as while as tweak her nipples. Sina tried to moan in response but she just held her mouth open, almost like she had lost her voice. She then placed her head on top of Sina's shoulders before tilting her head in her direction, before leaning in for a long and passionate kiss. As I watched on, I was expecting her to begin thrusting the dildo she had inside me, but she continued to tease me by leaving it almost completely still. The sexy receptionist then slightly opened her eyes before sending me a seductive glance, before breaking her kiss with Sina. She then dropped her hold of Sina's breasts, before tapping her hands on her shoulders, helping her get off me, still somehow keeping the plastic phallic object in me. I tilted my head to see Sina immediately fall asleep once she was comfortable on the bed. The receptionist then returned her attention to me, by smiling as she grabbed ahold of the strap-on that was once attached to my waist. She then traced a finger along the slick toy, before sucking it seductively. She then leaned over and almost crawled along my chest to place the sex toy near my mouth, allowing me to lick it like it was a lollipop. The taste of a croissant with a chocolate filling coming to mind as Sina's essence flooded my tongue. The receptionist then placed the dildo beside me, and lingered like she was going to kiss me, but she quickly straightened up. Once she was standing straight up again, she gestured for me to sit up, even allowing me to hang my legs over the edge of the bed. I hang my arms over her shoulders as she leaned in and whispered seductively in my ear.

"The name's Wicke, but I want you to call me Mummy."

Wicke then leaned in for a kiss, quickly overpowering my tongue. She also dropped her hands down to my breasts, slipping them under my shirt to grope them and even pinch my nipples, much like she did to Sina, however she still kept her curvy hips still, keeping the sex toy motionless. Due to the lack of attention I had previously, it didn't take long for me to reach climax, and it seemingly increased it's strength, almost causing me to fall back onto the bed.

Wicked then eased up on the embrace, removing my shirt as she allowed me to lean back onto the bed, before withdrawing the dildo from herself, but still leaving it within me. She then gave me a suggestive wink, before turning around and bending over, revealing that she in fact, wearing panties… at some point. As her pink g-string was tightly hanging just under her sizeable rear. As she bent over, her tight white dress stayed in place, exposing her puffy pink snatch. I was easily able to see her love juices flowing down her amazing arse, even going flowing as far as her white stockings. She grabbed her dress, dragging it away from her skin a bit, before letting go, allowing it slap against her rear. I could see her flinch at the slight amount of pain it caused, but it clearly didn't effect her as much, as the pleasure was, as she then playfully slapped her own rear, leaving a mark on her behind. She then backed up, almost shoving herself in my face. Taking the not so subtle hint, I leaned in and grabbed her waist, before licking around her slick slit. As I continued to trace circles around her southern lips, I felt it begin to quiver, almost like it was begging for more attention. The taste of Wicke reminded me of something similar to candle wax, with a hint of boysenberries. As I turned my attention to her slit directly, the receptionist began to moan, her body twitching in response to every single movement I made. I pressed my tongue against the snatch as I continued licking, with Wicke beginning to repay the favour by playing with my own slit with her digits. I could even feel the slightly sharp edges of her nails digging into me, winching a bit due to the slight pain. Her moans were beginning to grow more passionate as well as louder.

"Aaaahn, I almost got aaaah caught… jilling off to yoooo-aahn two." She moaned, now having troubles holding her somewhat awkward position.

Seeing she was close to a climax, I started paying more attention to her clitoris, quickly causing her to climax, Wicke collapsing on top of me as she came, causing me to almost choke on her love juices, with her amazing arse on my face. Before she recovered, I felt her lean in, and give a drawn out kiss to my crotch, which left behind a lipstick mark around my slit, which took a bit of effort to remove afterwards. Wicke then promptly got up off of me, and stood up, before giving me an unprompted strip tease.

She seductively removed her coat, before slowly raising up her pink sweater, allowing her breasts to get caught up in the sweater, before suddenly and sexily bouncing back down to their natural position. She then turned around again, before bending over as she lowered her dress, revealing a white garter-belt that was holding her stockings in place. She then quickly removed her panties before straightening up and slinging them around her finger, eventually letting them fly off somewhere. All she was wearing now were her pink-rimmed glasses, her white stockings, and her seductive smile. She then winked at me, before helping me up off the bed. She led me over to the wall, before sitting down on the small bench that was between the door and the table. Wicke then gestured for me to sit on her thigh, before bringing me into an embrace. It felt weird being in a hug where the other person's breasts overpowered my own, and the weird feeling of her nipples rubbing against my stomach was oddly satisfying. She then wrapped her arms around me, placing one on my shoulder, and the other at the bottom of my back. Wicke then leaned in for a long and passionate kiss, which seemed to last ages. During the kiss, she lowered her arm to my rear, gently groping it as we continued, her nails slightly biting into my skin. I flinched a little at the pain, but the small amount of pain was overflowed with the pleasure I was receiving. Wicke was also moving my body a little, causing my crotch to grind against her thigh. I was moaning pretty heavily now, and I was having troubles keeping up with her kiss. Eventually my lover broke the kiss, I assume so she could lovingly stare at my expressions I was wearing. Without any warning, I felt one of the largest girths entering my slit, only stopping when it couldn't go much further. The pain was sudden, and I was shocked, but when I saw Wicke look past me, I knew that Sina was the cause of the sudden insertion.

Sina slowly began to move the giant dildo, as pleasure slowly started to replace the pain it had initially caused. I was slowly beginning to lose control of my body, but leaning against Wicke helped me stay in place, but at the same time, Wicke wasn't helping, as she was now beginning to slap my arse, sending sudden shivers of pain through my entire body. Not only that, but Sina's thrusts were causing my crotch to grind against Wicke's thigh much more then before. I was beginning to moan much more passionately now, almost like I had skipped a step towards orgasm, in fact, I couldn't help but keep my eyes shut and my mouth open.

"You're doing just great!" Came Wicke, her condescendingly sweet tone not helping much.

I didn't last long after that, quickly cumming and practically fainting over Wicke.

The two girls helped me over to the bed, before I assume Wicke received a call, as she quickly got dressed, and said

"Well, I'm needed elsewhere, I'll see you two another time, yeah?"

Sina left not too long after that, heading out in a bikini, to probably go find her friend, allowing me to stay in her room for as long as I needed to. I ended up resting for around an hour, before finally recovering enough to get dressed and walk without any support. I'm actually pretty surprised I didn't need more time to recover, as I pretty much had two encounters back to back. Although as I walked back through the lobby, handing the guest key back to Wicke and waving goodbye to her, I noticed an incredibly attractive, but at the same time cute girl, who was hanging around the lobby or even talking to Wicke. I felt my cheeks begin to blush, a strange feeling well up in my stomach, and of course, my crotch begin to quiver, despite the previous few hours. I wanted to talk to Wicke to see if she knew this girl, but at the same time, I felt incredibly and uncharacteristically nervous, so I practically rushed onto the next fairy, and locking myself in the on board bathroom almost the entirety of the journey, allowing myself some "me-time". I just hoped I was able to see this cutie again.


	6. Acerola

After touching down on Ula'ula Island, I decided to head straight over to the once abandoned Thrifty Megastore, as I'd overheard rumours about a cute girl around my age pretty much getting back up and running by herself. I'd also heard rumours that she was once a part of the Elite Four of this region, but had decided to leave her spot there to transform the abandoned store into something more usable. Apparently her initial plans were to turn in it into a place where both the ghost Pokemon she loved and people curious enough to enter could safely interact with one another, but she quickly changed her mind to something much safer. And as I stepped onto the charcoal coloured sand, I could easily see how much she'd changed the place over the few years she had to work with. The exterior of the shopping centre was looking much neater, with freshly cleaned windows replacing the broken windows of yesteryear. Not only that, but the path leading up to the building had also received attention. I grew closer to the sliding doors and to my surprise they slid open, welcoming me inside. The inside was clearly still being worked on, as along the newly painted walls there were various Pokemon designs in various states of completion, from rough outlines in chalk, to those awaiting their finishing touches. The nearly empty space was lined with aisles of blank counter spaces, lined with a plastic cover. I continued to walk around in awe of how much work was clearly done to this place in such a short amount of time, although I was quickly drawn in to the sound of someone's voice.

"Damned Mina, she was supposed to be here half an hour ago!" I heard coming from near the other side of the room.

I started to walk in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Guess I'll at least get the paint out so she won't have to worry about that." The voice said again, this time however, I could clearly tell it was being muffled by something.

I stopped at the aisle I heard the voice come from, and to my surprise, at the other end of the room, there was a bare arse sticking out from under one of the counters.

As I walked down the aisle, I quickly realised that the arse wasn't quite so bare, as there was a pair of light purple panties hanging just above her thighs. Not only that, but she was wearing a pair of white thigh highs as well as a pair of purple flat tops. I continued to get closer, at which point, the girl the arse belonged to came out from under the counter now with a few used paint cans, straightened up and turned around, and instead of being shocked, she just smiled before placing the paint cans on the counter behind her and raising an eyebrow. She did all this, seemingly not realising that her dress of various shades of purple was hanging a touch to low, revealing her subtle breasts. Not only that, but her dress was also seemingly caught on her thigh, exposing part of her crotch. The violet haired girl then started walking over to me, still oblivious to her outfit malfunction, until I gestured to my own outfit, hinting at the fact there was something wrong with hers. Her expression dropped as she tilted her head down, and was replaced with a slight hint of embarrassment. She quickly fixed up her outfit, before returning her attention to me.

"Sorry about that, these are the only clean clothes I had." She said, sheepishly explaining her malfunction.

"Right…" I replied with a slight tint of doubt. "So, are you the one responsible for all this work?" I added, quickly changing the conversation's topic.

"Yup, Acerola's the name, and this has been my pride and joy for the previous few years!" She said, excitedly spreading her arms out, motioning to the entire store.

"Gotta say, it's looking amazing so far." I replied. "Oh and Sunny's mine." I added, awkwardly finishing up our introductions, extending a hand out to her.

Acerola took it and smiled, before suddenly yanking me closer and whispering into my ear.

"You've seen all of my assets, now I think it's time I see yours." She said with heavy amount of seduction.

I was a little shocked at her sudden change of tone, but I didn't exactly dislike it.

Acerola then quickly moved back a bit, before quickly raising up my shirt, holding it there as she examined my bare chest. She brought her hand up to her chin, forming a thinking pose, before nodding, and even though her purple eyes quickly darted away, breaking eye contact, I could see a hint of jealousy in them. I swore I could almost say, "They may not be the biggest, but they're still bigger then mine." under her breath. Clearly her chest size was a sore spot for her. Her hands then quickly shoved my shirt back down, before pulling both my skirt and panties down. I'd decided on changing a little after spending so much "me-time" on the fairy ride over here, but that still didn't help much, as I had still made a part of my thigh highs slick with my love juices. Acerola then kneeled down in-front of me, to quickly and skilfully feel up my rear. I still flinched a little, as my rear hadn't fully recovered from Wicke's slaps. She then looked up at me, a smirk on her face.

"You're quite wet, aren't you."

"Yeah, a little." I replied, a little nervous.

I assumed she was going to dig deeper, but I was surprised as she stood up, and hopped onto one of the counters.

She starred longingly at me, her cheeks slightly flushed, before leaning back.

"Heh, now you've made me horny." She said seductively.

I then watched, a little confused at how quick Acerola was exposing herself to me, as she brought her legs up, stopping when her knees were just above her face.

"I hope you enjoy the show." She said, a little excited.

The purple haired girl then locked her legs in place with an arm placed just under her knees, as she moved her dress out of the way, fulling exposing her rear. Her mouth formed a smile that was an odd mixture of embarrassment and arousal, before she placed her hand over her crotch, letting her two middle digits hover above her slit. She left her panties in place as she began to gently play with herself, all the while, still keeping eye contact with me. I wouldn't lie and say I wasn't being turned on a little by this show, so I leaned up against the counter behind me, and lowered a hand down to my still exposed crotch. Acerola seeing this, then briefly stopped tracing around her slit, so she could quickly and a little awkwardly remove her panties. She then resumed her show, this time slowly beginning to insert her digits into herself, moaning slightly as she did so. I then raised my leg up onto the counter, so I could give Acerola a showing of my own. I even raised up my shirt a little, exposing my crotch. I was still a little sensitive from before, but seeing as I was only using my fingers, I was in control of the amount of pleasure I was in. Acerola on the other hand, was growing closer and closer to orgasm, seemingly being aroused by someone watching her, so without invitation, I stopped what I was doing and went over to her. I then leaned in, beginning to lick her slick slit, as I held onto her legs, pushing them back slightly. I then heard her arms move to the countertop beside her, tightly gripping the plastic cover. I could feel her begin to shiver in pleasure as I continued licking, quickly bringing her to climax, her orgasmic cry echoing throughout the somewhat empty store. Her love juice reminded me of something incredibly spicy, but it was an odd feeling, as my tongue didn't recoil in pain. I then quickly moved up before leaning in to kiss a still recovering Acerola. Naturally she moaned into the kiss, and I broke it after a few long moments.

I eased up on Acerola, letting her recover some more, enjoying the sight of her panting on the countertop. Before too long, she sat up, her hair messy and her expression somewhat satisfied, but I could tell she wanted something more. So I reached into my bag, and brought out two vibrators. But before I could hand her one, Acerola quickly removed her dress, now leaving herself wearing nothing but her white thigh high socks and her smile. As I handed her the plastic phallus, she flicked off her shoes before dropping herself to the floor. I then watched on as she placed the sex toy straight up on the floor, before squatting down over the toy, slowly leading it into herself as she lowered herself onto it. As I inserted my own vibrator into myself, Acerola licked her lips before promptly turning her phallic toy on. She then placed a hand on her lower abdomen, seemingly feeling the strong vibration with her hand, as well as immediately releasing a moan. And even though she had just started, her expression grew even more satisfied. I turned on my own sex toy to a medium setting, before placing a hand up to my breast to gently feel it up, before drawing in closer to the squatting Acerola, placing a hand on her head. Her attention came back to me, and she leaned in and took the remaining part of my vibrator that wasn't inside me, into her mouth. She then began somewhat awkwardly moving the plastic girth around inside me, as well as messing around with the settings with her tongue, occasionally catching me off guard by suddenly increasing the strength of the vibration after leaving it on a lower setting for a while. Before too long I ended up releasing orgasmic cry, getting even more aroused hearing my cries echo around me. However, after my first climax, Acerola didn't ease up and kept on going, causing me to quickly lose track of time. We could have been going for any where from thirty minutes to an hour or two. The only real way I could tell a sufficient amount of time had past being the amount of trails of sweat on not only my own body, but Acerola's as well. Not only that, but there was a modest puddle of my lover's love juices around the base of her plastic phallus and her feet. More surprisingly Acerola had managed to keep the same position for the entire length of our session. I broke our embrace, and helped her up, assuming her legs were weakened by her previous position, but when she stood, she seemed to be just fine. Although her eyes did seem a bit blank, and in haze of lust, but she seemingly returned to normal before all to long. I looked out of the windows and noticed that the sun was beginning to set, I returned my attention back to the naked purple haired girl, and decided that I should at least give her a goodbye kiss. As I leaned in, I only just now noticed that there was a big trail of my own love juices flowing down Acerola's chin. But I just brushed it aside and gave her a quick but passionate kiss.

I then broke away and hurriedly got dressed, before packing up my things, while Acerola decided to remain in her state of dress as she sat on one of the counter tops. Although I did decide that Acerola could keep the vibrator I had given her, mostly because it was still inside her. I said goodbye, waving to Acerola as I walked towards the entrance. At the exit, I happened to pass a girl, who couldn't have been much older then me, with amble curves and long blonde hair that had streaks of pink paint in it. I didn't get a good look at her face, but she did have a pretty bored expression on her face, as well as grey eyes and a streak of pink paint that started in her hair, continued along her cheeks and finished on the other side of her bangs. Clearly she was pretty interesting, I wonder if I'll ever see her again.


	7. Plumeria

I glanced up at the dark grey clouds that covered the once blue sky. I could tell that it was most likely going to rain, and coincidently, it only became so overcast when I drew closer to Po Town. Po Town was once the home town of a criminal gang by the name of Team Skull, but apparently they had mellowed out a lot after the events of a few years ago. So much so in fact, they even allowed the small town to be restored, with a few remnants of the former gang left. One of them being a giant recreation of their logo made out of tiles near the town's centre. Apparently Po Town had changed so much that the local residents are still surprised that the town now holds a Gym. I don't know much about the Po Gym's Leader, but apparently they had recently handed the title down to one of their friends, as they had gone of on a vacation of sorts. I continued walking down the town's main path, only stopping once I had reached the town's centre, admiring how clean the town had become, and thinking about how bad it once was. And apparently I wasn't the only one, as there was a pink and blonde haired girl who looked several years older then me on the other side of the logo. I stopped admiring the town and began admiring her. Her hair was long and free flowing, with her, most likely natural hair colour remaining on the inside of her hair, with the bright pink covering it. She had a purple bandana around her head, covering part of her forehead. Oddly enough, the only form of make-up I could tell she had on, was a black eye shadow which was paired with a white eye liner. The rest of her face was completely natural. She then finished her outfit with a black singlet, dark grey overalls, with one of the straps hanging loose, and purple flat tops finishing it all off. She also seemed to have a necklace tucked into her shirt, but what it was, I couldn't tell. Of course, she noticed me starring at her, so she raised an eyebrow at me before saying.

"Something on my face, kid?" With a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh no, I was just admiring the sights." I replied.

She replied by wearing a confused expression on her face, as well as slightly blushing.

"It's a nice town." I added, slightly changing the topic.

Her expression didn't change.

"Anyway, have you seen the Gym Leader around? I'm sort of looking for them." I said, now fully changing the topic.

"Now, THAT, would be yours truly." She said, beginning to step closer to me

"Great." I replied, somewhat surprised that the Gym Leader would just be standing right in-front of me the second I arrived.

"Plumeria, at your service." She said, feigning a posh accent, while extending her hand.

"Sunny." I replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

Seeing as Plumeria was slightly off guard, I decided to take the chance and I pulled her in, before leaning in myself, initiating a kiss. Despite the age difference, she wasn't that much taller then me, so I only needed to get onto my toes to kiss her. The older female was a bit stunned at first, but as we lingered, I could tell that she was beginning to enjoy the kiss, so much so that she was biting her lower lip when I finally broke the kiss. I eased up on her, stepping a few feet back, and Plumeria had completely changed her attitude. She was now blushing heavily, and clearly looked like she wanted to continue. With a quick glance around us, before taking my hand again and whisking me away to the huge mansion at the other end of town.

Plumeria rushed me into what I assumed was her bedroom before making sure to quietly close the door behind her. She then embraced me initiating another kiss as she slowly pushed us towards the bed. She continued the deeply passionate kiss until she had me against the bed, at which point she broke it and shoved me onto the bed. She then undid her remaining overall strap, allowing her pants to fall to her ankles, before slipping out of her shoes. I could easily see a pink tattoo of the team's logo on her lower stomach, partially covered by her lacy black panties. She was still blushing heavily as she made her way over to me, before quickly removing my green shorts. She then leaned in and placed a hand over my crotch, before kissing me again and beginning to trace around my crotch with her finger. Her handy work quickly brought me to orgasm, but even as I came, Plumeria didn't break the embrace, and she even slipped her hand under my panties after I had reached climax, dipping a digit into me as she continued to play around with my slit. I rose my back off the bed as I quickly orgasmed a second time, this time, Plumeria eased up on me, sitting on the edge of the bed, almost like she was regretting what she just did. I wasn't sure what her relationship was with the former Gym Leader, and it probably wasn't my place to ask, but she seemed a tad lonely, so I sat up next to her and asked anyway.

"Yeah, I did sort of have a relationship with Guzma. And even though it was more on the casual side, I still miss him." She explained, before looking out the window.

I wasn't sure on what to say, so I just allowed the silence to hang for a bit, before she returned her attention back to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't swing that way, but please, allow me to vent my frustrations just this once?" She asked, her cheeks growing redder then before.

I nodded, and Plumeria hopped back onto the bed, laying down. Now knowing my position, I delved into my bag and retrieved a dildo, before returning to the bed, kneeling in-front of Plumeria. I then spread her legs apart, before placing the dildo over her slick crotch. I held it there so I could slip a hand under her shirt and once I had cupped her breast, I began to grope it as well as slide the dildo along her slit through her panties. Plumeria must not have had much action as of late, as it didn't take all that long for her to reach climax, attempting to place a hand over her mouth as she released an orgasmic cry. I smiled as I watched her shiver in pleasure, but as I was about to continue, there was a knock at the door.

Without any further invitation, the door began to open.

"Hey, Big Sis, you in here? There's someone at the Gym." A female voice said, as they entered the room. "Oh… uh… I'll leave you two be." They added, apparently seeing Plumeria busy on her bed.

I looked down at Plumeria and gestured at having a threesome with the person who had just entered the room. She responded by nodding and saying

"Hey, wait. Why not join us?" As best as she could in-between pants.

"Uh, yeah, why not." The voice said.

I turned around to get a good look at who ever had just made this a threesome.

She was around the same age as me, with short pink hair, and matching eyes. She had a black bandana around her neck, as well as black singlet and white short shorts. As she approached the bed, she removed her pants, exposing her shapely rear. She also removed her shirt, leaving her bandana and bra as the only things she was still wearing. Without any further hesitation, she raised Plumeria's shirt up, exposing her breasts, and placed a hand on her crotch, moving her lacy panties to the side, before spreading Plumeria's slit. The pink haired girl then leaned in and began licking Plumeria's breast, pretty much presenting her rear to me. I quickly admired the sight that was before me, before giving the new girl's arse a slap and then removing my own shirt. I re-grabbed the plastic phallus, but before inserting it into Plumeria's slit, I first slid in a few of my digits, warming her up a bit with a few quick thrusts, before slowly sliding the sex toy in, making sure to slightly move it around as I did so. I placed a thumb over her clitoris as I held the phallic tool, slightly rubbing it as I began thrusting the toy, sliding my hand along it's girth as I did so. Seeing as I was now working her crotch, the other girl decided on moving her hand up to Plumeria's breast, before climbing over her, her bare arse now inches away from my face. I leaned in, beginning to lick her slit, and moving my free hand up to her southern cheek to feel it up. She briefly stopped her actions in response, before quickly resuming her work. She would briefly stop tracing circles around her "Big Sister's" nipple to release a somewhat heavy moan. We continued on, my hand that was on the girl's arse slowly moved to her surprisingly tight back door, so I could toy with it, causing her to moan much more passionately the before. Surprisingly enough, she reached climax before Plumeria, but she didn't last too long after that point. Having both girls in-front of me, I tapped on the new girl's arse, gesturing for her to get off of the Gym Leader. I glanced over at Plumeria before continuing, and I could easily tell that she was settling into this again, but she did look fairly close to passing out due to pleasure.

"You wanna continue?" I asked, withdrawing the dildo from within her.

"Yeah…" She moaned, still recovering from her recent orgasm.

I nodded and removed her panties, before moving beside her and laying down, before finally motioning for the two girls to get on top of me. Plumeria, without much hesitation, moved over me and lowered herself over my face, before I felt her place her hands on my breasts, to steady herself as well and grope them. I raised my arms up and reached around her hips to place my hands on her cheeks, before I extended my tongue and began groping her ass and licking her slit. As I started doing this, I felt the new girl lower my panties to around my knees, before inserting part of the dildo in me, before she finally lowered herself onto it. I then felt her place her hands on my sides to steady myself, but it sent shivers up my side, and I tried my best not to wiggle around too much, given my current position. I really tell what was happening, seeing as I could only really see Plumeria's crotch, but I could tell that some way into them riding me, they began kissing, as their moans suddenly became muffled. As I continued working away on one of my lovers, the taste of something that reminded me of frangipanis. The two eventually reached another orgasm, fittingly around the same time too. They then got off me, and seemingly completely satisfied, they drifted off to sleep.

I then got up, and got dressed, having a bit of trouble finding all of my clothes in the mess. I then said goodbye to the sleeping pair, before leaving the mansion. As I stepped outside, I considered going back to the next town over, but the few drops of rain made me reconsider, and I checked in to the local Pokemon Centre. Only just now realising that I was left a bit unsatisfied, I quickly decided to fix that, before quickly drifting off to sleep.


	8. Lusamine

I decided on heading back to that Hotel again, just to see if there was even a sliver of hope I could see that beautiful blonde again. Not to mention it wasn't all that inconvenient, as I had pretty much explored all of the island I needed to, and stopping by on a previous island wasn't that bad of an idea. It was late afternoon when I boarded the fairy, and it was a bit past dusk when I hopped off and headed towards that hotel I was just at a few days ago. As I walked through the lobby, I thought about what I would say to Wicke or any other receptionist that was manning the lobby at this time, but when I pressed the bell sitting on the desk without thinking, I was pretty much forced to go with the simple, honest approach.

The busty receptionist that was Wicke stepped out and she smiled when she saw me.

"Sunny, what can I do for you, this fine evening?" She asked, in that all to familiar tone

"Hey, look." I began, darting my eyes away from hers.

"Yeah hun?" She said, encouraging me

"Wicke, I need your advice." I said looking back at her, locking eye contact.

"Hmmm?"

"I saw this stunning, beautiful, yet at the same time, cute, blonde girl last time I was here, and I think I might actually be in love with her. You wouldn't know where she is would you?" I asked.

The purpled haired receptionist just smiled, while an expression that pretty much said, "Yeah, this isn't a surprise" appeared on her face.

She leaned over the counter and whispered, "I, myself don't know where she is, but I can introduce you to someone who does."

I almost choked, I was this much closer to meeting that girl.

"Take the lift all the way up, and then head over to the staircase on the other side of that hall. Don't bother knocking when you get to their floor." She added.

"Thanks so much, Wicke, I could almost sleep with you again." I happily said, trying to keep my voice down.

Wicke then straightened up, and winked at me, smiling. I then began walking off, headed towards the elevator, but she added something else, which made me spin around quickly.

"Careful now, they may be a tad drunk at the moment." She smiled.

I was a bit confused by this addition, but I just shrugged it off. What difference could them being drunk cause?

It might have been because I was super excited, but the elevator ride up and the overly short climb up the stairs seemed to drag on forever, but when I finally reached the seemingly secret floor of the hotel, I pushed open the large wooden doors, leading into a huge and luscious white room. I was incredibly surprised that this could all fit in the building, but I was a little of put by the fact that all the lights in this large open space seemed to be off, or at the very least, dimmed by quite a bit. The only source of light seemed to be a faint light. I decided on following it into what I assumed was the living room or even the sitting area. The light was coming from a fire place that was placed in a wall adjacent to me, and opposite the fire place, was a large brown couch… with a half naked lady sitting on it. The lady had long straight flowing hair that easily went down to her thighs, and from what I could tell in the half decent light, a pair of leggings that were white on the outer parts of the legs, and black on the insides. She had an arm propped up on the side of the couch, holding a book, while she rested the other on her side, just above her bare breast. I stopped for a bit and let myself get lost in her amble sized bust. They seemed extremely firm, almost to the point where they were fake, but something about how they reacted to her arm told me that they were real. I watched her reach over and grab a glass of wine, and take a long sip of it, still keeping in contact with her book, but when she placed the glass back where it came from, I could almost swear that her eyes darted in my direction. Assuming she'd seen me, I figured there was no point in staying where I was, and I started walking over towards her. When I made it to around the middle of the area, I noticed her drop her hand down, and slowly turn attention towards me. It was possibly because she was extremely drunk at the moment, but she started blankly at me, almost looking past me. I was a little nervous, but she eventually broke the silence by saying.

"Oh, I thought you were Lillie for a second there. You had me worried."

I was a little confused at her reaction, and the fact she didn't even bother to cover herself up, but instead straightened up, and even began smiling. With one hand she pat the couch beside her gesturing for me to come over, while reaching for a remote with the other. I hesitated for a second, but decided that I should probably stay a little while longer. As I sat down, the lights slowly brightened back up. The amazingly drunk blonde turned her attention back to me, slowly crawling her way over to me. As she hang over me, I gulped and tried to avoid staring at her breasts too much, she placed a finger under my chin, slowly tilting my head up, almost as if she was saying "Hey, my eye's are up here."

"So, what brings you here." She said, "Not many people know about this place…" She added, before trailing off, almost like she was about to ask a question when she answered it herself. Her actions screamed that she was heavily intoxicated, but surprisingly she wasn't slurring her words.

"Uh… I heard you might know the location of someone I'm looking for…" I said, nervous.

The blonde's hand traced a line down my stomach, stopping a little bit above my crotch.

"Lemme guess, you've fallen in love with my daughter, Lillie. I've heard it numerous times before now from Wicke…" She paused, before leaning in closer. "You're the first one to actually try to act on your crush. You've got guts, kid." I was quickly caught off guard by how quickly she leaned in and passionately kissed me. I was already leaning a little because of her previous advances, but that kiss pushed me onto my back. She quickly broke the embrace and repositioned herself so that she was sitting on top of me.

"Tell you what, if you're able to please me, I'll help you out." She said, grinning.

The blonde then dropped a hand to her crotch, and positioned three of her digits over her slit, before beginning to skilfully pleasure herself with them. Her movements also happened to pleasure my crotch as well, because of how close she was. As she continued her handiwork, she began to release purr-like moans, and eventually had to place her free hand on my stomach to steady herself. I was still processing how quickly things had advanced, when suddenly she was back over me, leaning in for another kiss. The kiss was held for several long moments, with the older lady still somehow being able to keep moving her digits. I thought she was going to continue focusing on herself, but she soon began grinding two of her metacarpals against my slit, and before I knew it, we were both moaning into the kiss, eventually letting it go. My lover readjusted herself, so that she was hovering a bit above me, before staring longingly into my eyes and smiling. I returned the smile, and looked like she had just remembered something. She then quickly got up, before furiously pointing at me

"Hold on, stay right there. Illbeback." She blurred out, before dashing off somewhere.

I was extremely confused, and still incredibly turned on, so I decided on getting a little more comfortable. As I waited, I considered tending to myself, but thought against it, as surely she couldn't have been much longer. A few moments later, she returned, a bottle of pills in hand, and as she sat back down took out two, and quickly swallowed them. I didn't realise what the pills did, until I noticed a bulge begin to form in her leggings. I watched in awe as a phallus began to slowly raise out from her crotch, continually growing until it's tip was almost touching her under-boob. Her hands gravitated to it's long shaft, gently rubbing up and down it's girth. The blonde looked like she was about to climax, but she somehow resisted it, before turning and smiling at me.

"Aaaah-mazing, huh? They're straaa-ight from Kaaaaah-los…" She moaned. "But… I'm looking to … aaahn-hance them."

I was still surprised at the size of the phallus, but I couldn't help but immediately get some ideas about what to do with it. I quickly laid down, and motioned at my breasts. She clued in fairly fast and quickly re-positioned herself so she could lower her leggings a little, freeing her newfound throbbing mass, before climbing onto my bare stomach. She carefully lined up her girth with my breasts, and even though she was sitting near my crotch, it's tip was easily able to rub against my lips. My lover gave my chin a playful slap with her huge girth, and I responded by pressing my breasts together, making an impromptu slit with them. Somehow, given the fact my breasts weren't the biggest out there, they were still able to at the very least envelope the sides of her mass. I positioned my fingers around my nipples, squeezing them a little before the blonde started slowly moving her throbbing mass along my chest. She initially took it easy, so that I could aline the tip up with my mouth. I couldn't help but stare in awe of it, I mean, I had suggestively sucked on a few of my sex toys before, but being able to experience the real thing, or at least, something very close to it was amazing. She started picking up the pace a little, eventually making quick, sharp thrusts, and before I knew it, she released her load in my mouth, before skilfully withdrawing her large phallus, giving me some time to recover, before I even knew I needed it. I swallowed as much of the fluid as I could, but I ended up having to spit some of it out, allowing it run down my chin. Oddly enough, it had an aftertaste of something medicinal. I eased up into somewhat of a sitting position, leaning against the edge of the couch, and the blonde seemed a little concerned.

"Are you all right?" She said, almost dotingly.

"Yeah… I'll be alright." I said, trying to swallow some of the rest over fluid in-between small coughs.

We kept eye-contact for a little bit, before seemingly something clicked in the older blonde's mind.

"… I just realised, I never introduced myself." She said, readjusting her position so she was sitting back on the couch itself.

"It's Lusamine, by the way." She said, almost with a nervous laughter in her tone.

From my position, I could easily see that Lusamine was still very hard, despite having just came, and something about how her tip seemed to peak into her breasts gave me a really good idea.

I started creeping closer to her,

"Well, Lusamine, the name's Sunny…" I said, getting stopping by her side.

"And, I'd like to have you as my mother-in-law." I whispered suggestively into her ear, before very quickly reaching around and tightly grasping her breasts, squeezing her nipples in-between my fingers, before gently pushing her forward a little, so that her throbbing mass could peep through her bust.

"Aaaaaghnnnn…. it-t-t's…. st-iiii-lll sensit-tiiiiiiiiiiiive!" Lusamine moaned, as I began to seriously rub her breasts along her own shaft.

As I gave her a boob-job of her own, I leaned in closer without noticing, and because of how intense I was begin with her, she came within a few short moments, coating both of our faces with a surprisingly thick layer of white sticky liquid. I eased up on her, and she tilted her head to face me, and with a blissful expression on her face, she smiled at me.

"… I think you've done more then a satisfactory job…" She said, weakly.

"Thanks." I replied, before noticing her throbbing mass begin to go flaccid, before disappearing all together.

Lusamine must have noticed my questioning face, and replied.

"Yeah, at the moment, they're still not perfect, but we're working on that." She explained.

I nodded in response, before Lusamine slowly stood up and tilted her head back towards me and said.

"Come on, it's late, let's head to bed."

Lusamine guided me to her bedroom, and suggested I stay for the night, seeing as it was so late. I offered to take the couch, but she insisted I sleep with her instead. I agreed, and thought about going to go put something on, as I rarely ever slept in the nude, but something about Lusamine bending over and removing her leggings, and quickly climbing into bed made me reconsider, quickly following suit. The older blonde turned off the lights, and when I'd assumed she had fallen asleep, she surprised my by embracing me from behind, gently cupping one of my breasts and sneaking her hand down my panties.

"You know, I think you deserve a little reward." She whispered suggestively in to my ear.

A shiver of intense pleasure ride up my spine, and something told me I was going to enjoy the rest of the night…


	9. Mina

I stepped onto the board walk that led up into the main port of Poni Island and stretched, as it had been a long fairy ride over from Akala to here, and the trip went through the night, so the sun was only now beginning to rise. The last twenty four hours had been one hell of a trip, as I went from having no idea where the possible love of my life was, to having a fairly solid lead. After I woke up after sleeping with Lusamine, she told me that her daughter, Lillie, was exploring the wilds around Poni Island during breakfast. She also told me that there was someone else who had a better idea of where she was, and that I should go see them first, before attempting to go find Lillie. As I walked closer to the actual main land, I noticed that despite it begin so early, the town was still incredibly busy. I quickly stopped, and looked at the note Lusamine had given me. The note had the person's name and address on it, and the name did ring a bell, but I couldn't really place where I had heard it before. I stifled out a rather large yawn, and quickly decided that instead of heading directly to the address listed on the note, I should head over to the Pokemon Centre first, and grab a strong cup of coffee. I quickly headed towards the Centre, continuing to muffle yawns with the back of my hand.

I probably spent a good few hours lost in thought in that Pokemon Centre Cafe, as when I finally stepped back outside again, it was around midday. I grabbed out the note again, despite reading it over and over again in the cafe, so much so I was probably able to memorise it several times over, but it read it again, and headed over to where it was, before stopping at the front door and taking a huge breath to try and focus myself. Once I had mentally prepared myself, I knocked on the door, before stepping back a bit as to not seem rude… but nobody came. I waited what must have felt like half an hour, before taking out my phone and checking the time. Any normal person would have been awake by now, right? I thought to myself. I knocked again, this time much louder then before. I stepped back again, and waited for another five minutes, before attempting again, this time however, I continued knocking on the door. After around a minute of continuous knocking, I noticed the door began to open, and stopped knocking. The person opened the door ever-so slightly, so it was more ajar then anything else and stepped in the gap between the door. She let out a huge yawn, before rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm up." She said, still sounding more then half asleep.

I noticed her messy blonde hair with streaks of pink paint through it, her grey expressionless eyes, and the splats of dried paint on her body. No wonder her name rang a bell. I'd seen her before. Granted, only in passing, but I had seen her before. I'd passed her by after sleeping with Acerola. Not only that, but she'd mentioned that Mina, the girl in-front of me was helping her out with restoring the supermarket. I was still in-shock about who I was going to be meeting that I only just now noticed what she was wearing. Mina had on a somewhat loose fitting white crop top, which surprisingly, wasn't covered in paint, as well as a pair of deep maroon, almost black thigh high socks on, and nothing else. Her midriff down was out on display, and she seemingly didn't notice, or even care for that matter. Mina took quickly scanned me, before opening the door fully.

"Right, sorry, you're that model I'd commissioned, come on in." She said with a yawn.

I was a little taken aback, she was seemingly mistaking me for someone else. I stood stunned, and when I did walk in the building, Mina snatched my hand and yanked me in, slamming the door shut behind me. She led me into the living room, where she'd apparently set up a rather large art studio of sorts. Once in the middle of the room, she almost flung me onto a stand, in-between a circle of canvases. The half naked Mina then helped me take off my bag, before gently throwing into onto a nearby couch, before muffling another yawn.

"You're free to get ready whenever." She said, walking off into the nearby kitchen.

As I wondered what she meant by "get ready" I saw her began to brew coffee, before stopping in place, look down at her crotch, before straightening up, and turning to me with a slight hint of embarrassment on her face.

"Whoops, just realised I'm not wearing pants, lol" Mina said, before quickly rushing off, to what I assumed was her bedroom. She quickly returned, struggling with the straps of a pair of grey overalls. She continued struggling with them until she reached the kitchen, at which point, she released a small annoyed grunt, before giving up completely on the remaining strap, and letting it hang loose.

Once her coffee had finished brewing, she grabbed the coffee mug from the machine itself and walked over to one of the canvases, setting the mug down beside her. She grabbed her palette and began adding various colours of paints, before finally grabbing a brush, and seemingly beginning to work. She peered her head out from the canvas, before returning to face the canvas, but a few seconds later, she peered her head out again, and seemingly getting somewhat annoyed.

"Hey, I understand you might be a little nervous about this, but I sorta need to start sometime."

I just shot her a questioning glance at her. But she returned it back, before diving back behind the canvas.

"Meh, least I can work on some basics." She said, somewhat annoyed.

I was still extremely confused, and it seemed like I had left my mind back outside, that's how fast the situation had just went. But anytime I would try and ask a question, Mina would just shush me, and state something about how she needed complete silence to focus on her work "this" early in the day. But after a few long drawn out moments of silence, she popped her head above the canvas.

"Ready yet?" She asked.

"Ready for what, exactly?" I asked, only now being able to question the situation I had found myself in.

"You know, the thing we agreed on." She answered.

I shot her another questioning look.

"Hey, I understand it if you're nervous. We don't have to go full frontal from the beginning, we'll work up to that, right?" Mina replied, dropping her supplies on the bench beside her. "In fact, I think that it's almost sexier that way." She added, stepping out from behind the canvas to get closer to me.

I still had no idea what she was on about, but when she stood up beside me, and placed her hands on my skirt, I soon got an inkling of what I had found myself in. I allowed Mina to lower my skirt and panties, before stepping out of them once they had fallen to my ankles.

"That's a good girl." She said, patting me on the hand, before returning to her position at the canvas.

I felt of shiver of pleasure run up along my body, as standing in-front of someone who was pretty much a stranger was sort of turning me on. I continued following Mina's instructions, as the quicker Mina was able to finish her work, the quicker I could ask her about Lillie's location. After awhile, she popped her head over the canvas again.

"You wouldn't happen to have a pair of thigh highs would you?" She asked.

I was a bit surprised at the random question, but I still replied anyway. "Yeah, I do exactly. Why?"

"Great, could you put them on please? It'll help sell the look better." She replied, continuing to hold her pose over the canvas.

I shrugged and walked over to my bag, to withdraw the thigh highs, before quickly putting them on.

"What sort of look are you aiming for anyways?" I asked, finishing up with one of the socks.

"It doesn't really have a name, but I personally call the look, "anti-pants"." She replied, seemingly already getting back to work.

"Anti-pants?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah, you're not wearing pants, so the bare skin between where your shirt ends, and where your socks or shoes start, would be called "anti-pants". Think absolute territory, but it's the it's the shirt instead, yeah?". She explained.

I nodded in response, before returning back to the stand.

As the afternoon grew on, the poses and the state of dress I was in became more and more lewd, but not only that, but Mina grew more talkative, and we ended up holding a conversation as she painted and I posed. Some of the more notable poses included, one where she handed me a potted plant to quote-unquote, hold in-front of my minge, one where I pretended to apply body paint to myself, and one where I pretended to read a book, while spreading out my legs. But soon enough, Mina was onto the final canvas, and by this point, I was extremely aroused, my crotch was just screaming for some attention. But something felt a little off when I noticed Mina hadn't moved onto the next canvas.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, a little worried.

Mina took a while to respond, seemingly lost in thought. "Nah, nah. Just thinking of a pose to put you in is all." She said, holding her finger up to her chin.

I was about to respond, but she quickly cut me off.

"Got it!" She exclaimed, an oddly lewd smile growing on her face.

She hurriedly moved onto the final aisle, and adjusted it's position to face the desk sitting in-front of her. She leaned her head back without tilting it and said. "Could you get onto that desk please?"

I was a little confused at why she suddenly wanted me on the table, but I just shrugged and moved towards the desk, carefully climbing onto it, to make sure it could handle my weight, as it didn't seem all that sturdy. I looked back at Mina to see what she wanted me to do next, but I was surprised when I saw her practically hovering over me.

"You don't mind if I move you a bit do you? The position I want you in is a little hard to describe with words." She asked.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. Just tell me if I need to lay down first." I replied.

"Sweet. And yeah, lay down first." She replied.

As soon as I laid down, Mina was immediately adjusting my position to her liking. It felt a little weird having someone else move my body for me, but I didn't mind it much, until she accidentally brushed her hand along my crotch while she was moving my knee up. Luckily she didn't noticed how much I shivered when she did it, or even how wet I was, continuing on adjusting my positions while saying "Hold your arm like this," Or "Lean on your side like this." I ended up practically on my side, looking almost directly at Mina, while holding one of my arms suspiciously close to my rear. The pose was also extremely open, which I didn't mind as much, but something about the fact that the pose was centred around my rear and less my breasts felt more then a little off. I looked at Mina as a confirmation of my pose. She stood back a bit, almost like she thought the pose wasn't complete just yet.

"Hold on a minute, I'll be right back." She said through her hand.

The blonde artist then rushed off somewhere, and I was a little confused about the pose I was in. But nevertheless, I held the pose until she came back. She approached me, clearly with something hidden in her hand, but I couldn't tell what it was until she placed it in my hand that was over my rear.

"Here, hold this." She said, while moving my digits around so that the thing she had just handed me hang loose in my hand, but rested almost perfectly on my arse. I was more then a bit surprised that she had just handed me a butt plug, but when I shot her a questioning glance, she just nonchalantly replied with.

"Don't worry, it's clean… or it should be anyway."

Riiiiiight. I thought to myself.

I looked back at Mina again, but she was back in her thinking pose. She held it for awhile, before furiously looking around for something, before stopping and looking down. I was a little concerned when she suddenly removed her pants.

"It's not exactly what I wanted, but I'm sure I'll make do." She said, picking up her overalls and walking over to me. Mina then draped her overalls over my thigh and moved my other foot over it, so it looked like, I had just taken off my shorts.

"There, perfect." She said, stepping back and looking at my pose. "Oh, and let's just turn this on. For authenticity purposes." She added, leaning over me and flicking a switch that I hadn't noticed on the butt plug. The butt plug began vibrating, hard. I had to bite my lip in order to contain the sudden surge of pleasure. Even if it wasn't directly touching my southern entrance, it was still fairly close to it. I looked over at Mina to confirm if she hadn't just made a mistake.

"Oh, and try and keep a blank expression, yeah?" Was all she said when we made eye contact.

The next hour or so felt like absolute torture for me, as not only had I grown extremely aroused just by being naked in-front of Mina, but now, I was basically holding a vibrating butt-plug against my arsehole. It took every ounce of strength I had to not just slip the sex toy into me. Not only that, but I was now not only holding off an orgasm I had like an hour ago, but I was getting pretty close to having another one, despite still holding off on the first. I kept looking over at Mina when she wouldn't scold me for not looking at my rear, but she really didn't seem to notice the state I was in, either that, or she just didn't care. But then the next few words she said seemed like magic.

"Alright, I'm done". She said placing her tools down on the movable desk she had beside her. I immediately dropped the sex toy and collapsed onto the desk. I debated about holding in my orgasm until I was alone, but thought since Mina had seen me completely naked for the past few hours, seeing me climax wasn't going to be problem for her. I arched my stomach off the desk, and tilted my head forward, leaning my chin, before letting out the loudest, longest and most passionate orgasmic cry I had ever released.

"FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—CCCCKKKKH!" I moaned, finally being able to relax.

I collapsed back down on the desk, now being completely spend, limbs sore with how long I had hold the individual poses.

"Wow." I heard Mina say, almost with no enthusiasm at all

Shit, I thought to myself. Even though I knew she was in the room with me, I had hoped she would have popped into another room, seeing as she was finished. I blushed, and slowly tilted my head towards Mina's direction, incredibly embarrassed that she had seen me.

"That was something." She said, walking closer. "I know you were incredibly aroused and all, but you didn't have to squirt all over my shorts did you?" She added, stopping near the desk.

Wait, what? I don't squirt when I orgasm. I thought to myself, now even more embarrassed, almost guilty.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that girls can squirt if they're stimulated enough." She said, extending a hand to help me up.

"Wait, really?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

The artist nodded in response.

But as I was helped up into a sitting position on the edge of the desk, I couldn't help but notice something. Mina's snatch was quivering and her inner thighs looked like they were slick.

Was Mina aroused while she was painting this entire time, or was it just from the last painting? I found myself thinking.

Mina reached over for her now soaked overalls, and when she went to move away, I tested how she would react to me bringing her in closer by placing a hand on her bare rear, and casually moving my knee to against her crotch.

Even though her expression remained somewhat blank, I could tell she was blushing. Despite the fact I was holding her with a fairly weak grasp, she didn't break away. I starred longingly into her eyes, and I raised my eyebrows up and down, hinting at taking things further. She returned my glance and smiled. She moved herself onto my knee more, before leaning over and whispering seductively into my ear.

"You know, I don't sleep with my models often, but I think you've more then earned it."

She then leaned in for a somewhat held back kiss, that was somehow more passionate then I'd ever experienced. Despite the awkward position I was in on the edge of the desk, I did my best to grind my knee against the artist's crotch, but somehow, Mina was able to make reach another orgasm just by lightly brushing her index finger against my own slit. I broke the embrace to release my orgasmic cry, while Mina slid back into a standing position. I must have looked a little disappointed in the fact I couldn't get my lover to climax, even though she was extremely wet, as Mina placed a hand on my shoulder before saying.

"Don't feel bad, I kinda can't cum just by playing around with my cunt."

I pulled another surprised expression, and the blonde whisked me off the desk. "Hey, let me take the lead for a bit." She said, grabbing the butt-plug from the desk, and taking me over to the couch, before letting me lay down on it first, before climbing on top of me. Mina then handed me the butt-plug before re-adjusting her position so her crotch was inches away from my face. She then tilted her head back before saying "I think you know what to do."

I gulped in response, before spreading her southern cheeks and easing the sex toy into her alternate entrance. Mina released a passionate purr-like moan as I pushed it in further, her position wearing as a result. I went to go turn up the vibration setting on the toy, but I was surprised to find still on from earlier. Once I had pushed the plug as far as it go in, I started thrusting it slightly with my digits, hooked around the edge of it, making it easier for me to move it. When I had to rhythm of that down, I pulled her rear in closer, effectively pressing my lips up against her slick slit. As I began to lick it, the taste of a slightly spicy form of jasmine tea came to mind. As her increasingly passionate moans began to fill the room, I began to wonder why she wasn't returning the favour. I slowed down my pace to eventually briefly stop to ask her, but she noticed right away.

"Don't taaaa-ahke this the wrong waaahy. But I'd maaahke you cum in aaaaaaahn instant… I sortaaaaaaah want this to lassssht aaaah-while." She moaned.

I resumed my previous pace, as I realised that Mina was obviously extremely skilled in her handiwork, and might even been a bit out of my league. I continued my double assault for several more long moments, my hand and tongue starting to grow a little tired, when Mina finally started showing signs of climaxing. I pushed on harder, seeing as I was in the final stretch, and I was quickly rewarded by having the blonde artist finally climax. She dropped her head onto my crotch, and I could feel her entire body begin to shiver with the waves of pleasure, but given all the effort I put into making her climax, her reaction was a bit anticlimactic for my liking. Mina, now fully recovered, reached out for a paint brush, and I was able to bring to me to an intense orgasm with just a simple few flicks of it against my crotch.

I must of passed out after that, seeing as I don't remember what happened between then and the next morning, where I found myself still naked on the couch, with only a blanket to cover myself. I hurriedly looked around for some way to tell what time it was. I noticed my phone near my bag, but I realised that my entire body was still sore from the events of yesterday. I continued looking until I found a window, with the intense rays of what I assumed was the midday sun. I resumed looking up at the ceiling, until something caught my eye. I turned my head to get a better look at what it was.

The was another naked model in the middle of the room, where I was yesterday, and Mina standing behind another canvas. She must of have noticed me looking at her, because she popped her head out from behind the canvas and said.

"Oh, good morning, sleeping beauty."


	10. Hapu

After waking up on Mina's couch, I explained to her why I had actually came to see her. But I was surprised to find out that Mina actually knew that I wasn't a model. She had heard from Acerola that I had slept with her, and ever since passing by me back then, she had wanted to see how I was in bed. Not only that, but word had spread around that I was going around sleeping with women that were once something called "Trail Captains" a few years ago, who had either became Gym Leaders, or had moved onto pursuing their hobbies. Mina then asked if I was really serious about finding Lillie. I told I was completely serious, and nothing was going to stop me from doing so. She then nodded in agreement, before telling me that even though the area had recently been more populated, the wilds beyond the city were still fairly dangerous, and because I didn't have any Pokemon on me at all, I would need an extremely experienced guide, but luckily, Mina had a friend who fit that exact description. I quickly got dressed as Mina told me she would arrange for her friend to wait at the edge of city. But as I walked out of the door, I turned around and asked.

"Wait, how will I know who she is?"

"Oh, you'll know. You'll just know." Mina replied, before waving me off.

I was a little uncertain and a tad nervous, as I walked over to the edge of the populated area, mostly because today could be the day I finally find Lillie, but deep down, I couldn't help but think about the reputation I had apparently made for myself. I didn't really mind it, but maybe Lillie would. I was still lost in thought when I came up to the fence and noticed an extremely curvy tanned girl with long black hair leaning against it. I couldn't really tell, but something seemed off about her. She was almost too curvy, almost like she had recently had an enormous growth spurt. I only really thought that because her clothes seemed a bit too small for her frame. I mean, her beige top was almost see-through it was that stretched. Not only that, but I couldn't help but notice her matching jeans were undone and where only really being held in place by a black belt. I couldn't really tell, but I assumed she wasn't even wearing any proper underwear, as from the way her breasts moved with every subtle movement she made, that she was wearing a purple bikini top instead of a bra. She finished off her outfit with a purple choker, purple gloves, and black boots. I also couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a vibrant violet lipstick and eye shadow. She noticed me and straightened up, before beginning to walk over me. As she drew closer, I only now realised that she towered over me.

"You must be Sunny." She said, smiling.

"And… you're Hapu?" I replied, somewhat confused.

"I've heard all about you. Good thing we've got time to share stories along the way." She happily replied, before suddenly bringing me into a deep hug.

I was immediately swallowed up by her huge breasts. I struggled to get away, but she seemed stronger then she looked, as it took me having to roughly press against her breasts to make her release her grasp on me.

"Geeez, not right here and now. Can't you wait until we've been on the road for a while first?" She joked, as I tried to recover my breath.

"Those…." I panted, "Are fucking massive" I said, pointing at her chest.

"Thanks, I grew them myself." Hapu replied.

She then let me fully recover, before grabbing a knapsack and flinging it over her shoulder.

"You good to go?" She asked.

As we walked through the wilds, I couldn't but to slow down a little so Hapu was in-front of me. Something about how her arse bounced with every step made fascinated me. Not only that, but after every few steps or so, she would pull her pants back up to their original position when they slid down. But that wasn't the only thing that caught my eye. Every now and again, I would see small peaks of what looked like writing on her body, they were hidden well due to her clothing, but something was clearly written on her body, wether it was a tattoo or something else, I was too nervous to ask. But when we stopped to check a secluded area, Hapu seemed to be fidgeting a lot, especially with her crotch.

I sighed and turned around, seeing as we had been searching for awhile now, and there was still no sign of Lillie, but Hapu stopped me.

"Hey….. How about we take a bit of a break?"

I turned back around and replied with "Okay, sure, I guess we can."

But it was only after turning around fully when I realised she seemed to blushing hard, and she was staring lustfully at me. Hapu then drew closer to me, before eventually leaning over me and whispering seductively into my ear.

"Hey, ever since I met you a few hours ago, I wanted to bend you over and watch you cum."

Hapu's sudden change of character made me back away a bit, as her sudden advances had stunned me a bit. But I gulped and smiled, as Hapu's body had been arousing me. I shot her a look that told her I was down for anything she wanted to do, and she smiled in response.

"Okay, great, let's get started then." She said, before reaching into her bag and withdrawing a rather large strap-on. I was still in awe with it's girth when Hapu was suddenly kneeling down at my waist, tugging at my pants. I was a little bit surprised because I had the assumption that she was going to use it on me. She then quickly strap it to me, before giving it quick, but loving lick along it's shaft. I saw her lower her pants to around her knees before grabbing the plastic phallus with her gloved hand.

"You know, I had this custom made. It's much more like an actual penis then normal dildos." She explained, before suddenly taking in the entire mass in her mouth. I wondered what made this toy more like the real thing then others, but I kept losing my line of thought, the mass was sliding into my slit as Hapu skilfully sucked on it. I had to steady myself by placing a hand on her head, but she reacted by giving me a look that almost said, "Yes, be rougher." So, I experimented by placing my other hand on her head and pulling her closer to me, her lips almost touching the leather of the strap-on. I looked down at her for confirmation, and she replied by trying to nod. I continued pulling her in closer as she sucked on the phallus, I wanted to go for longer, but I felt myself quickly approaching the edge, and Hapu seemed to notice this, as she increased the intensity of her movements, quickly bringing me to climax. I released my grasp, and Hapu sat down, choking, with love juices spilling out of her mouth. I guess I found out how it's more like an actual throbbing mass, I thought to myself, as looked over at Hapu concerned to see how she was.

"You know, that part never gets easier." She said, licking the love juice that was around her mouth.

I smiled, knowing she was fine, and I sat down beside her, eager for more.

"Oh hey, before we continue." She said abruptly, "Let me change into something more comfortable."

I was a little confused, but I replied with "Yeah, sure."

I then let Hapu take her time to slip into something more comfortable, and when she was done, I felt her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was surprised at what she was wearing. Hanging loose around her neck was a ball gag, with the ball part itself perching just above her breasts. She had removed her shirt and was now wearing a purple bra, not only that, but she wasn't wearing any pants anymore, and I could see something tucked into her purple and white cow-print thigh highs. Either it was a garter-belt or it was her panties. Instead of her black boots, she now had on white flat tops. Due to her lack of pants, I could now easily see some of the tattoos she had around her body, some of the words printed on her body even put me off. She then leaned in and whispered.

"Ride me like the whore I am." A heavy amount of seduction in her tone.

I gulped and stood back a bit, trying to digest the situation I had found myself in. But something about the sight of her getting on all fours, presenting her rear to me, before raising her arse in the air and spreading her southern cheeks apart and inserting a rather large dildo she had in easily, made me incredibly aroused. Without thinking, I hopped onto her back, and begin riding her, grinding my bare crotch against her back. She then tilted her to face me before saying. "Oh, you're eager.", before moving the ball gag up to her mouth and adjusting it, all the while, still managing to keep a position that I could stay steady on. I noticed a leash of sorts tucked around her choker, and a tattoo near her neck that read. "Pull this." I unraveled it and tried tugging on it slightly, being cautious as to not harm Hapu. She reacted by releasing a muffled choking sound, but it sounded more like a moan then anything else. I turned behind me and noticed another tattoo on one of her arse cheeks, that looked like a slap mark, and I assumed she wanted me to slap that spot specifically. I quickly slapped her, and she released another muffled moan-like sound, before slowly crawling around. I wasn't sure about this when we started, but I slowly got more and more into it, eventually removing my shirt and even reaching climax by just grinding against her back, but I wasn't the only one who was enjoying themselves, as I noticed that Hapu had orgasmed a few times already and I had noticed that she was getting closer to another one. So, I carefully leaned forward, unhooking her bra, before pressing my body against her back, and suddenly reached for her nipples, tightly squeezing them between my digits, squeezing them until not only did Hapu reach another orgasm, but surprisingly enough, milk squirted out of her breasts. As she came, she lowered her head into the ground suddenly, throwing me off of her. I looked over at her, and saw that her eyes where rolling into the back of head. Clearly her breasts where her weak spot. I quickly got up and helped her up, undoing the gag and letting it fall onto her breasts. She stared into me for a long while, before eventually smiling.

"You're good." She said weakly, still recovering from her recent climax.

I blushed and tilted my head down, noticing now that her inner thighs and the tops of her thigh highs were soaked with her love juices. Hapu must have noticed me looking at her crotch, as she lowered a hand and withdrew the dildo she had placed in herself and held it in-front of my mouth. I leaned in and began suggestively licking it, holding eye contact with Hapu for the entire time. The taste of various meats cooked in something like a hãngi

came to mind as Hapu's love juices flowed onto my tongue. My lover grinned as she watched me.

When I was done, I handed Hapu back her plastic phallus before going over to collect my things from where I threw them off, before beginning to get dressed. Hapu had done the same, but she wasn't changing back into her normal clothes. I shot her a questioning glance, and she flipped her knapsack over her shoulder before coming over to me.

"You know, around this time, the Poni Wilds are pretty empty." She said. She leaned in over my shoulder "So, I was thinking we could continue on like this." Hapu whispered a large amount of seduction in her tone.

I gulped as the thought of walking around around naked was pretty attractive, and seeing as I had only put my shirt back on, I quickly put the rest of my clothes in my bag, save for my socks and shoes. As Hapu and I walked out of the secluded area, she slapped my arse fairly hard, surprising me. We continued on until the sun began to set, every once and awhile either one of us slowing down to slap, grope the other's rear or even quickly finger one another. One Hapu had quickly made a camp site, I stared into the fire, reflecting on the day and worrying if Lillie would like someone like me. Hapu suddenly sat down beside me and placed her hand under my chin.

"You know, you've got nothing to worry about with Lillie." She said, comforting me.

"What do you mean?" I replied, a little confused at what she had meant.

"Lillie's just as big of a slut as you are. I mean, she's one of my regulars."

I suddenly leaned in to kiss Hapu, as she had just lifted a huge weight of my shoulders, I couldn't wait to see what sort of adventures I could get into with Lillie.


	11. Lillie (Part 1)

After a few days of searching out in the Poni Wilds, Hapu finally realised where Lillie would be, so the next thing that next morning, we hurried over back to Seafolk Town and Hapu arranged for a ferry over to a nearby island. I quickly thanked Hapu for all of her hard work by hugging her, before boarding. The trip over was brief, but it did start raining heavily as we neared the island, something the Captain thought was weird, as apparently it was just fine a few hours ago. I ran off of the ferry and attempted to cover myself from the oncoming onslaught of rain, eventually finding a nearby cave opening and deciding that there would be the best place to wait out the random rain. I dropped my bag and propped it against the rain, just hopping that Lillie was somewhere on this island. I tried to catch my breath, but quickly stopped when I realised I wasn't the only one using the niche for cover. I heard the other persons breathing draw closer, before it was coming from directly behind me. I spun around and couldn't believe my eyes. It was a little hard to see because of the poor lighting, but I swore Lillie was standing in-front of me. When the figure stepped forward out of the shadows and from her blonde hair, I knew it was Lillie. Lillie had an arm up adjusting a light blue bandana she had holding her hair out of her face, with the other holding her white flat tops. Her white sports bra was pretty much see-through, because it was so soaked from the rain. She finished her outfit with a pair of light blue sport-shorts, that seemed a little too tight for her. She dropped her shoes to the corner of the cave, before intently staring at me.

"Are… are you, Sunny?" She asked after awhile of scanning my body.

"Uh, yes?" I replied, a little surprised that Lillie knew who I was.

"Great, I've been looking all over for you." She said, smiling.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I saw you the other week, and I wanted to meet you, but nobody seemed to know where you were. Even Wicke. And that's a surprise." She said.

"…. I've been looking all over for you." I replied, a little surprised that Lillie was looking for me.

"Huh. That's a coincidence." She replied.

"Yeah." Was all I could see, as I had only noticed now how soft, yet firm her ample breasts seemed to be.

Lillie soon caught on, and covered her chest. "Heh, I guess my bra got a bit wet." She said, before placing a hand on my chin, tilting my head up to face hers, in a "Hey, my eyes are up here." sort of way, before smiling.

"Oh, sorry." I replied under my breath.

Lillie then suddenly brought me into a hug, before hanging her arms over my shoulders.

"So, now we finally met…" She started, before suddenly leaning in for a quick, but passionate kiss. "How'd you like to fuck?"

I was a little stunned that she was so forward, but I remembered that Hapu told me that she seemed as open with her sexuality as I was.

I leaned in, and whispered. "Let's take things slow at first, and then maybe let's ramp things up a bit." Seductively. I then lowered a hand down her back, tracing a line on my way, before stopping just before her shorts, and then quickly slipping my hand under them, and onto her bare rear. Surprisingly her arse was fairly toned, as well as her entire body, but more surprising, was the fact she wasn't wearing any panties. The blonde then moaned as I started groping her southern cheek, before moving her own hand onto my breast. Ever since the encounter with Hapu, I had taken to wearing a slightly longer shirt, one that went a little past my crotch, as well as panties and thigh highs. I stared longingly into her eyes as she started focusing more on my nipple, before eventually slipping the other hand up my shirt, placing it directly onto my breast. I began to moan, Lillie's skilful handiwork slightly better then my own. To fix this, I leaned in and placed my mouth over her breast, gently biting down onto her nipple as well as make circles around her areola with my tongue. We continued like this, keeping a pretty similar pace through out, but Lillie definitely had more practise and as such, was able to bring me to climax before she was able to orgasm. The elusive blonde then broke the embrace we had, before gesturing for me to kneel down. She then quickly lowered her shorts to her ankles, before spreading her legs open a bit, almost inviting me in. I lingered for a bit, enjoying the sight of her snatch quiver for attention, before leaning in and teasing Lillie a bit by licking around her slit, before eventually bringing her to orgasm with a fairly drawn out and deliberate stroke of my tongue. Her orgasmic cries filled the cave, and I found the sounds coming out of her mouth pretty cute more than anything else. As her love juices filled my mouth, I couldn't help but think of a particularly sweet pineapple. Lillie then fell to her knees, obviously a bit tired, but the expression on her face had a bit of frustration mixed in as well.

"You … didn't need to… tease me." She said, panting.

I smiled back, before leaning in for a quick passionate kiss, before standing up and extending a hand to her.

"You can still continue, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." She said, taking my hand.

I went over to my bag to retrieve one of the various sex toys I had, while Lillie playfully made her way over to me on her knees. As I bend over, I felt her hands slowly make their way up my thighs before latching onto my panties. I stopped what I was doing and looked through my legs to watch her quickly remove my panties, smiling before saying. "Who needs these?".

I returned the smile and grabbed a plastic phallus before straightening up. I handed the dildo over to Lillie before looking for a good spot to continue, before eventually deciding on a small rock that was only slightly covered. I made my way over to it, not really caring that it was still raining, before placing my foot onto it, before gesturing for Lillie to come over to me. She nodded and as she made her way over, started inserting the sex toy I had handed her, moaning slightly as it slid in. The blonde then came up behind me, before placing a hand on my rear, cupping it, as well as wrapping the other around my thigh so she could place a digit or two on my clitoris. I then felt her rub the phallus along my slit, before slowly inserting it. I released a moan as she inserted the entire length of it in, the small bumps on the under side rubbing against my inner walls. I placed a hand against the rock to steady myself as Lillie began increasing the rate of her thrusts. As my moans became more frequent, I tilted my head back to face Lillie, and I stared lovingly into her eyes. She returned the glance and leaned in for a kiss, holding our position there for a bit, before leaning in further, pushing me against the rock. The position I ended up was a little awkward, but I didn't mind it as I was being overwhelmed by pleasure as Lillie began thrusting harder, causing me to break the kiss and lower my face onto the rock, my cheek pressed up against it. Lillie moved her hand that was on my southern cheek to my rear entrance and began toying with it, until I realised an extremely satisfied orgasmic moan. My lover quickly stopped what she was doing, and began to lick my slick slit as I shivered with pleasure. When she was finished, she helped me onto my back, before smiling as a bit of my love juice ran down her chin. She then waited for me to recover, before withdrawing the toy from within herself and gently inserting it into me. I leaned up against my arms, in a somewhat better position to continue, before Lillie climbed onto me, almost perching on top of the phallus. I placed an arm under her rear and another one around her back, leaning back against the rock, as Lillie positioned herself onto the dildo, inserting it into her back door, before slowly lowering herself onto it. She then lowered a hand onto her crotch and the other one around my shoulder, steadying herself. I then slowly started thrusting, seeing if the blonde could take it, and aside from a few passionate moans and the fact she was biting her lower lip, she seemed to be able to take it. I slowly started increasing the intensity of my thrusts, eventually getting the idea to move over to the nearby wall, leaning against it so I didn't have to worry about Lillie falling off. Even though we were now entirely in the rain, we kept on going, not caring about how wet we got. Eventually Lillie reached climax, and dropped her arms beside her, and instead of letting her recover, I quickly withdrew the plastic phallus and inserted it into her snatch, continuing on thrusting. As I went I moved her legs over my shoulders and started thrusting a little bit harder. I could tell Lillie's mind was beginning to go blink, as a fog seemed to appear in her eyes. My lover seemed close to another orgasm already, so I leaned in and kissed her, and she released her orgasmic cry into our kiss.

Once Lillie finished finishing, I eased up on her, slowly lowering both our positions so we ended up on the floor together. I asked her if she could continue when she was in the process of recovering, and Lillie thought it would be best if we stopped for a few hours, because she was having trouble catching her breath. I stood up, before picking the blonde up in my arms, and carried her over to the shelter of the niche, before leaning against a wall and lowering myself against it. I didn't realised until after I had sat down, but I was quite tired too. I brought Lillie into a hug, and opened my legs a bit so she could rest in-between them before resting my head on her shoulder. She turned to face me and we stared longingly into each others eyes for a long while, before eventually leaning in and kissing each other. We must have sat in that small cave for several hours, just kissing, fingering each other or even just talking. We didn't care if we were soaked, or even if the rain stopped, we just stayed there, deeply in love with each other.


	12. Kahili

I stretched as I hopped out of the shower, having trouble containing the giant grin on my face. I had finally met the girl of my dreams and had even gotten into a relationship with her. I quickly dried myself and went over to the window to peer outside.

After spending a few days with Lillie, we decided to go back to our own adventures for a little bit. I was now currently in the Akala Island Motel, as it was a local hot spot for up and coming golfers, and apparently a former Elite Four Member turned Gym Leader was known to scout out competition here. I was still a little bit nervous about sleeping around, but Lillie seemingly was more then a little excited about a more then open relationship, especially if it meant me meeting new people to potentially have threesomes with. I quickly got dressed before heading out, going over to the newly renovated sports facilities.

I had recently gotten into a habit of heading over to the Driving Range and seeing how well I did, but even after a few days into this, I had troubles focusing my mind that was still reeling after what happened on Exeggutor Island. I sunk several golf balls, repeatedly heading over to the ball dispenser to go get some more, but something happened on the my last handful of balls. As I went to go wind up the swing, I felt a pair of breasts press themselves against my back, as well as a hand place itself on my wrist, and the other on my thigh, adjusting my stance slightly. I then felt a chin nest itself on my shoulder, before the person guided my body to a satisfying hit of the golf ball, sending soaring into the sky. A mono-tone, with a hint of suggestion whispered in my ear.

"You know Sunny, if you didn't think about sex all the time, you could do this easily."

I jumped and turned around the face the person who had just helped me out. It was a matured light blue, almost cyan haired women with a slender, yet toned frame. She had a light blue visor holding back her fringe, but it had the side effect of creating a cow-lick. Her blue hair went down to her shoulders, where she was wearing a tight white polo-shirt with light blue stripes just under her smaller then average bust and her stomach. Her shirt ended in frills that looked like feathers, with a much larger one at her back. Under her odd shirt was a matching blue coloured tight mini-skirt, that I could hardly believe that was holding up around her really curvy rear. She finished off her outfit with orange socks that went just over her knee, and white and orange flat tops. She also had an orange feather badge on her breast, as well as a single white and orange glove. She leaned on her golf club giving me a blank expression that reminded me of Mina, but was much more colder. It send shivers up my spine.

She must have noticed me scanning her as, she quickly bowed, before sarcastically saying

"Kahili, at your service."

"Sunny…. but I guess you already knew that…" I replied, the older women's presence making me a little nervous.

Kahili then came forward and leaned in, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, meet me in at the carpark in about an hour, then we can have some of your type of fun." She whispered, more seduction leaking into her tone.

She then withdrew and waved as she walked off, heading over to the other side of the Driving Range. I was a little stunned at how forward she was, but honestly, I was kind of getting used to the people I met being closet perverts. I hurriedly made my way back to my own room, to decide on what type of fun things I wanted to bring to my "play-date" with Kahili. I ended up deciding on a small pill case with the "Futanari" pills that Lillie had given me before we went our separate ways, as she had a habit of sneaking away with a few every time she visited her mother, a few dildos and a handful of vibrators. I took one of the pills, and did my best to hide my new found throbbing mass within my clothes, before heading back outside, holding the bag in-front of me to help hide the bulge that started in my skirt and went up my shirt.

During the roughly half an hour wait for Kahili in the car park, I couldn't help but occasionally slightly stroke the hidden bulge as I sat there, probably looking a little suspicious holding a bag in-front of my stomach, only sometimes rubbing my stomach. But soon enough, the blue haired lady walked up to me, and I stood up, trying my best to contain the surprise I had for her. We walked off in silence, walking side by side, almost like it was a coincidence that we were headed in the same direction, until we detoured around the corner, away from public view. That's where she pushed me against the wall and slowly pushed my bag down. I placed it beside us, as Kahili suddenly revealed my recent phallus.

"I knew something seemed off." She said, beginning to gently stroke it's shaft.

"Yeah. You should try these pills, they're really wonderful." I replied, trying to hide the excitement in my tone from the waves of pleasure the Kahili was giving me.

"Pills, eh?" She replied, beginning to stroke my mass at a much faster pace as well as a wider range.

"Hey, I thought we were going to do this inside?" I replied, as the blue haired golfer was beginning to strip me with her other hand.

Kahili leaned in and changed the hand she was stroking me with, before whispering seductively. "I prefer a more public setting, honestly.'

I then felt her stop stroking my phallus, letting it spring against her stomach. She then leaned into me more, moving her hands behind her back, before moving into a kneeling position. I had wondered what she had done until I noticed her placing her panties to the side. I then shivered as she placed her hand near my crotch, as that area was still pretty sensitive from the whole growing a penis thing. She then started up at me and took the entire length of my mass in, somehow managing to keep eye contact the entire way. I could have sworn I had entered her throat, but she didn't even gag. In fact she was easily able to slide the pork sword in and out of her mouth and down her throat with ease. She had clearly done this type of thing before, or she simply didn't have a gag reflex. Because I was excited for so long, I didn't last long before I reached climax, but even releasing a load into her mouth didn't phase Kahili, all she did was smile when she took a brief pause to swallow it all. She continued sucking until I came twice more, at which point I had to lean against the wall to support myself. The golfer then released her hold on my throbbing mass, and began to stand up.

"Excuse me, I'm just a little hot right now." She said, panting.

As she straightened up, I began to slide against the wall, my legs numb from the quick succession of orgasms. I watched on as Kahili turned around and seductively removed her clothes, almost giving me my own private striptease. She now returned her attention to me, now wearing nothing more then her hat, socks and shoes, her glove, a smile on her face and oddly enough, orange tape covering her nipples. The nude golfer kneeled down to me, going to place her gloved hand on my crotch, but was surprised to find that it had vanished. I was pretty surprised myself, as I thought it would have lasted just two climaxes, so apparently there was progress being made on those pills. Kahili paused for a brief moment, gently massaging my slit as she did so, before eventually reaching for her golf club that she had placed against the wall. We shifted our positions so we were much closer then before, with out crotches being closer then any other part of our bodies. Kahili then slowly lowered her club, head side down first, into the small gap between us. I shivered any time the surprisingly cold metal made contact with my skin, the feeling being oddly pleasurable. The golfer seemed to be quite used to this, as she gave no reaction when the club touched her. She then started to slowly twist and move it up and down, causing the club's head grind against both our crotches. No matter how long it stayed there, it never warmed up, and every subtle movement was just as pleasurable as the last, if not even more so. As we continued I tried to keep my moaning to a minimum, and I could tell my lover was doing the same, but eventually I noticed that Kahili's entire body was beginning to quiver, not only that, but I saw her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head. Not to long after that, she began shaking before she collapsed into me, orgasming as she did so. I was lucky enough to catch her and begin a kiss with her before she released her climatic moan, as just from feeling her body quiver, I assumed that her moan would have been extremely loud, and even revealed our location.

The sudden movement caused me to fall over into a position on my back, with Kahili on top of me. She recovered quickly, and gathered the strength to get us both back into a sitting position, before saying.

"Sorry, guess you could say that cold things are my weakness." In a surprisingly light hearted tone.

I noticed the wet golf club and I quickly decided on nabbing it and giving it's head a seductive stroke of my tongue, licking some of the love juice that was on it. I started at Kahili as I licked, and she grinned as I continued. The taste of ginger and something else flooded my tongue as I licked. I was curious what that secondary taste was, but I eventually figured it was what I tasted like, and handed it over to Kahili, who then placed it over her clothes. I reached over to my bag and retrieved some of vibrators and I asked her if she had any leftover tape.

"Why ever would you need them?" She asked, confused.

I opened up my palm and showed her the vibrators. Immediately she clued in, and reached for a pocket in her skirt, before returning with a roll of tape in her fingers, before gently throwing it over to me. I decided on working on Kahili first, seeing as if I did it to myself, I may not be able to focus long enough to do it to her.

I started by removing the tape she already had on, she moaned slightly as I did so. I then loosely taped a vibrator, before turning it on, and placing it on one of her nipples, and then quickly securing it with another piece. I then repeated this with her other nipple, and after thinking about it for a bit, just over her clitoris. By the time I had finished taping the sex toys to her, she was fairly close to a second climax, but she was still more then able to help me out with repeating the process with my own body. We then slowly got up on our feet, leaning against the wall for support. I went to go grab a plastic phallus from my bag, but after noticing just how close the golfer was to orgasm, I reached for her golf club instead. With the club in hand, I leaned in, pressing her against the wall, before teasing her by pressing the cold metal of the tool against her thighs, moving it ever so closer to her crotch each time I moved it away from her skin. As I went to insert the end of it into her, she came, eyes rolling behind her head, and slowly sliding back down the wall. I then realised what could happen and tried to cover her mouth, but coincidentally, the vibrators got to me, and I ended up reaching climax just after her. I leaned against the wall, supporting myself while looking down, only now noticing that Kahili wasn't realising her orgasmic cry. Although her mouth was wide open, almost like she was trying to, but couldn't. I also happened to notice that my love juice was flowing onto her mouth, and spilling over onto her chin. I held my position there, locked into my stance as I climaxed, before gently sitting back down near Kahili, watching her entire body shiver with waves of pleasure.

We ended up sitting there for a few minutes, just letting the sex toys to their work, until Kahili slowly got used to the amount of pleasure, and got up and got dressed, not bothering to remove the vibrators for herself, or even put her panties back on. Once she was dressed, she assisted me with getting dressed, as I too eventually got used to the consent amount of pleasure I was receiving. We then grabbed our things and walked off, not caring how messy we were, ending up heading back to my room.

"You know, if you ever feel like coming back and playing a round of golf like this, just give me a call." Kahili said, through numerous pants.

"I know just the person who would like just that." I replied, before waving the blue haired golfer goodbye.

I ended up collapsing on the bed, but not before I grabbed my phone and calling Lillie, telling her about the entire experience, as I lowered my hand to my crotch and slipped a finger into myself. I assumed my girlfriend was doing the same too, as she ended the call by releasing a climatic cry.


	13. Flannery

I stretched my arms up, enjoying the golden reflection of the sun that the ocean in-front of me was giving. I decided to head back to Hau'oli City over on Melemele Island, as I had realised that I hadn't come against any interesting girls on this island, and oddly enough, only this island. I noticed my body shivering and reached over my jumper, before putting it on and standing up. I had considered sun baking naked, but this beach was much more crowded when I first arrived, and I had actually gotten used to wearing my bikini by the time people started to leave. I bend over and grabbed my shoes, before slowly making my way back to the street, yawning. Today had been a fairly slow day, but even so, I enjoyed relaxing for a few hours. As I continued on, I noticed a more adventurous red-head, who was resting on her stomach, with her knees tugged in. I checked her out as moved on, quickly noticing that her jeans had a mind of their own, and had revealed more then enough of her rear. Clearly she didn't notice, being too wrapped up in her book. I tried calling out to her, as she wasn't wearing any panties, and I wanted to help her, but she didn't notice. I thought about reaching down and helping her out myself, but I quickly thought against it. I eventually decided on moving in-front of her and standing there, and she quickly noticed me, and went to stand up, quickly covering her chest with her hand.

"Hello?" She said, clearly still not noticing her clothing situation.

"Ah yes, you wanted to tan your lower regions, yeah?" I asked, looking down as her jeans slid down her legs, completely revealing her crotch, and her oddly cute flame shaped hair.

"What do you mean?" She asked, like she was half asleep.

I gestured to her pants, which were now around her ankles.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, quickly dropping down to pick up her jeans, and pulling them up, her hands now too busy holding up her pants to cover her medium sized bust.

"This is no behaviour of a Gym Leader, Flannery, you can't keep forgetting your belt!" She said to herself, pulling her jeans up.

She then returned her attention back to me, moving a hand over to the middle of the top of her pants, and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, so much!" She said, gratefully.

"No problem." I replied, trying to keep eye contact, but my eyes kept sliding down to her breasts which were swaying with every slight movement she made. In fact, she was extremely curvy, with a surprising amount of muscle on her frame. But she didn't realise that I was continually staring at her breasts, our even the fact that they were completely exposed.

"I can't thank you enough." She said, pulling me into a hug, and catching me off guard.

"You know, where is your belt?" I said, only now realising I couldn't see where it was.

"Oh, that. We're actually standing on it." She replied, breaking the embrace.

She must have seen my visible confusion, as before I could even respond, she added.

"Yeah, using towels as belts is a tradition of my home town back in Hoenn." I replied.

"Excuse me?" I asked, still a little confused.

"Well, Lavaridge is filled with hot springs, so it's really common to bring a towel everywhere you go." She explained.

I nodded in response.

"Anyway, let me get dressed, and I'll gift you to dinner, how's that sound?" She asked, before bending over and reaching for a hair tie.

"Yeah, that'll be great."

I then watched as she started tying her back into an explosion of a pony tail, before reaching for her black sweater, before finally bend down, picked up her towel and shock it, and folding it, so she could loop it around her jeans.

"Name's Flannery." She said, as she packed up the few remaining things she had left laying around, namely her bikini top.

"Sunny." I replied.

Flannery then stood up and wrapped her arm around me, and we walked off to a nearby bar.

It felt a little awkward sitting and even eating in only a bikini, sweater and thigh highs and shoes, but surprisingly, Flannery was wearing even less then I was, and she didn't seem to mind the looks she was getting.

We had dinner, Flannery mentioned why she was in Alola. She was really interested in the unique Pokemon that were here, namely the ones that were originally from Kanto, but had evolved to suite their new environments better. I was a little interested in them when I first arrived, but because I didn't really have an interest in Pokemon battling, I quickly lost interest. She also mentioned that she wanted to find an Alolan Vulpix while she was here, to gift to her girlfriend. I mentioned that I probably couldn't help her out, but I did know someone who could do so fairly easily. We then finished up, headed outside, and I went to go thank her for dinner, when she leaned in and whispered seductively into my ear.

"I've heard you might know a way to a ladies heart."

I was surprised that even someone from Hoenn knew about me, but I thought that she could have heard something in the short amount of time she was here.

"Come, let's go back to my hotel room. All that attention made me horny." She replied, before quickly whisking me away.

When we arrived at her hotel room, she wasted no time, and leaned against the kitchen counter after slamming the door shut. The fiery red-head then quickly removed her towel-belt and gently lowered her jeans. She then looked behind her to face me, gesturing for me to come over to her. I did so, and I kneeled behind her, leaning in and spreading her southern cheeks apart. I lingered there for a brief moment, noticing just how much her slit was begging for attention. I leaned in even further and pressed my tongue against her crotch, and unsurprisingly it was fairly slick. My initial strokes of my tongue were traces around her slit, before they became more focused on pressing against Flannery's snatch. I moved my hands up to grope her rear, and as I did so, I noticed that she was leaning heavily against the counter. Not only that, but her moans were slowly beginning to fill the room. I continued on licking, being rewarded with the Hoenn Gym Leader's moans, before eventually I felt her crotch quiver one last time, and the taste of surprisingly spicy chocolate began to fill my mouth. I had wondered why I hadn't heard Flannery's climatic cry, but I found out that she had muffled her moans by biting into her sweater. She then turned around and helped me up, before kicking her jeans the rest of the way off. The gym leader then pressed me against the edge of the counter, before leaning in for a passionate kiss. During the kiss, I felt my lovers digits slip under my bikini bottoms and skilfully trace circles around my crotch, before finally stopping at my slit and pressing themselves against it, almost inserting themselves into me. I also felt that Flannery had raised a knee against the counter and had positioned her crotch against my thigh, and was grinding against it. I felt myself getting close to climax, and she must have too, as she suddenly stopped what she was doing, and quickly raised me up onto the counter top, before kneeling in-front of me and pressing her tongue against my slit as she leaned in. The sensation of having her tongue rub up against my slit through the fabric of my bikini was oddly pleasurable, as I ended up reaching climax much faster then I thought I would. Flannery then stood up and started to remove her sweater as she smiled.

"Ready for another round?" She asked seductively.

I nodded eagerly in response.

The naked red-head led me into the bedroom, before moving over to a suitcase positioned near a chair, and making sure to give me a show as she bend over. She then carefully placed two pair of clear clothing bags onto the bed, before opening one of them. Inside the them were a set of lingerie, with one of them being orange and the other purple. Flannery placed the purple set down, before removing her hair tie.

"You interested in playing a bit of a game?" She said, seemingly focusing on her hair.

"Yeah, what sort?" I asked, my interest getting piqued.

"Well, let's see how many times you can make me cum while I get into this." She answered gesturing to the set of underwear in-front of her.

I nodded in response before moving onto the bed and positioning myself over near Flannery. I then waited for her to grab a piece of clothing before leaning in and placing a hand over her crotch. As she moved her arms over me to put on the transparent elbow length glove she had chosen to start with, I leaned in further to kiss her, as I began to trace circles around her slit. As she moved on to the other glove, I started pressing my digits into her slit, as well as placing my other hand onto her breast, cupping it and gently groping it. I continued doing this until Flannery gave me a tap on the shoulder, and I assumed it meant that she wanted to change positions. I eased up on her, and allowed her to nab the matching pair of panties, before returning my attention to her. As she bend over and pulled the lingerie up her toned legs, I leaned in and brought my lips around her nipple, biting down on it gently. I also positioned her other nipple in-between my fingers and tweaked it slightly. The gym leader from Hoenn was now moaning again, with a mixture of pain and pleasure in her seductive sounds. She then tapped me again on the shoulder, signalling for another position change. Given what she had left get into, I got onto my back and gestured for her to sit on my face. The red-head replied with a perverted grin, before climbing over me, lowering herself over my mouth. The lacy fabric of her panties was already getting soaked, whether if it was from the love juices from earlier, or fresh juice, I didn't know. I began licking at her crotch as I felt her shift her body to grab another piece of the lingerie, before quickly putting it on. From her lack of movement, I assumed she had just put on the bra of sorts. I reached my hands up and placed them on her rear, before beginning to grope her southern cheeks. As I let my digits work their magic, I felt the fabric of the trail that was connected to her bra. All Flannery had left to put on were the stockings and then she'd be finished, and she wasn't any where near a climax. Knowing this, I doubled my efforts, and soon enough Flannery was having trouble focusing on the task at hand. She had bend over to pick up one of the stockings, but she paused for a second, and I felt her place a hand to support herself. Not only that, but I could also feel her snatch begin to pulse. I gave it another long stroke of my tongue, this time focusing heavily on her clitoris, and I was rewarded with another load of her love juices, as her moans filled the room. Flannery quickly recovered, and was able to pick up the remaining piece to her outfit. But before she could start pulling them up her legs, I flipped her onto her back, over my stomach. The position was a little awkward, especially when she pulled her legs in closer to put on the stockings, but I continued on licking her crotch. I suspect it was because she was still sensitive from the previous orgasm, but I was able bring her to another orgasm just before she applied the finishing touches on her outfit. The Gym Leader propped herself up on her elbows, tilting her head up to face me.

"Al…..right. I think…. it's your… turn." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

I smiled in response, before we both got off the bed.

As I quickly stripped out of my bikini, I couldn't help but notice Flannery dropping her hand over her crotch, tending to herself a little. Once naked, I decided on sitting down and starting with the stockings, as they were the probably the hardest thing to put on when you have your lover feeling you up. As I sat down to begin getting dressed, I felt Flannery's arms wrap around me, and her hands slowly drift down to my crotch. The lacy fabric of her lingerie seemed to increase the intensity of her strokes, even making the lightest touch around my stomach quiver with excitement, even though normally I'm hard to arouse around that area. Once I had one stocking all the way up, the red-head's digits had found their way to my crotch, and two of them were working on slowly inserting themselves into me. Even though I had practically just started, I was beginning to release passionate moans more and more frequently, almost nearing my second orgasm of the night. Now with both stockings on, I reached over for the shoulder length gloves. As I did so, Flannery slowed down her efforts on my crotch, withdrawing her fingers from within me, and begin to just trace circles around my crotch. She leaned in further, and began to lick passionately around my neck and collarbone. Her tongue traced lines along my upper chest, eventually finding its way to my breasts. The only pieces of lingerie I had left to put on was the bra-night gown type thing, and the panties, but I was inches away from an orgasm, and a sudden pinch of my nipple from Flannery was enough to push me over the edge. As I climaxed, I fell onto my back. My lover eased up on me, allowing me to at least get back up into a sitting position. With a mind still fuzzy from orgasming, I quickly thought of a way to get the final two pieces of lingerie on. I stood up, and as I did so, nabbed the pieces of lingerie, and moved over to the chair in the corner of the room, before propping a leg onto it. Flannery grinned and came over, wrapping her arms around me again, this time one on my breast and another near my crotch. It took a bit longer then I expected, as I had to stop every once and awhile to support myself, and Flannery brought me to climax another two times, but I eventually was able to finish off my outfit. I ended up resting on her thigh, as Flannery laid almost horizontally in the chair, as I tried to catch my breath. She also had an arm resting on my stomach, with the other one at my crotch, occasionally making brief circles around my crotch. I was pretty spend, but we continued on like this for a few more hours, eventually drifting off to sleep, but before we did so, I tilted my head up to face Flannery.

"You know, I can't wait to introduce you to Lillie." I said, weakly.

Flannery smiled in response. "If she's anything like you, I think I might so too."

"Oh, she is." I replied.


	14. Dawn

It had been a few days since the encounter with Flannery, and since then, I had decided on heading back to the Hano Grand Resort, as I wanted to meet Lillie again, and she said, that'd she will be there in a few days, so it would be best if I came there a few days early. Since I was now an "VIP" of sorts, I had gained access to the hidden pool, where of course, only VIP's and other famous types could hang out, away from the eyes of the public. I was currently floating along in the shallow parts of the pool, just relaxing. There wasn't very many other people there, but there were two very interesting people. One was a tall and busty blonde and the other was a blue haired girl with a similar amount of curves to her body. I assumed the two were a couple of sorts, as not only where they sharing a single chair, but they both had rings on their ring fingers. I kept my eye on them as I relaxed, being careful not to get caught looking at them, but their actions and outfits made it hard not to want to stare at them. The blonde was wearing a black sling bikini with a soaked singlet over it. She also had what I assumed where black hair clips in her long hair. She had a beige large brimmed hat perched loosely on her head, that I assumed was helping her to hide her face. She finished off her outfit with black high heels that were so long, I was surprised anyone could walk in them. I noticed that the other girl had some fun applying sunscreen to the blonde, as she was covered by stray bits of white liquid all over her body, making it look like something else entirely. The blue haired lady had a white one-piece on, that must have been at least a few sizes too small, as the swim suit clung tightly to her skin, revealing a little too much detail in her more private areas. She had her hair tucked into her white beanie, with yellow clips along the side of her fringe. I noticed her squirming a lot, seemingly resisting the blonde's advancements. I carefully made my way over to deeper end where they were sitting, curious as to what they were doing.

"Cynth, honey, don't. Not in public at least." The blue haired girl said, swatting away the blonde's hand.

"Oh, Dawn, it's not like we're going to be caught again. Anyway, no-one's going to mind if we get a little frisky." The blonde said, returning her hand to "Dawn's" crotch.

"What about her?" She replied, subtly gesturing to me.

"Let her watch." The blonde said, before leaning in to whisper something to the blue haired girl.

I'm not sure what it was the blonde said, but it definitely wasn't something that made "Dawn" happy, as she quickly slapped the blonde on the cheek, before breaking free of her loose embrace, before making her way over to the edge of the pool I was in. She sat down and slipped her legs into the warm water.

"Sorry about that. For a Champion, she has a really dirty mind." She said, turning to face me.

I got out of the position I was floating in and came up the edge before resting my arms up against it.

"She's a Champion?" I asked, a little surprised about how someone with like that could be a Champion of an entire region.

"Yeah, I am too. Well, we're technically both the Champion of Sinnoh. We can't decide on who should officially hold the title." She replied.

I gulped, something told me I was a little out of my depth here.

"Anyway, name's Dawn. The frisky blonde over there is my wife, and also the Champion of Sinnoh, she's Cynthia." Dawn said.

"Sunny." I said, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Dawn said, "That's why we decided to come here."

"Oh no. That's my name." I said, correcting her.

"Oh, sorry." The blue haired girl said.

We let the conversation die down a little, mostly because it seemed like Dawn wanted some time to herself, so I let her be, while I continued to drift aimlessly around the pool, eventually drifting off to sleep.

I was woken up when I felt myself bump into something firm and springy. I thought about reaching over to see what it was, but I quickly found out.

"Hey, careful where you're floating, Sun-hun." Dawn's voice said.

I dropped my position and stumbled until I found my footing. We were both in the swallow part of the pool, with Dawn laying over the edge. She turned her head to face me, and with a seductive look on her face she added. "Hey, eyes are up here."

I only now noticed that I was inches away from her rear, with her slit even closer to my mouth.

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice." I replied, beginning to move away.

"I don't mind." She said, quickly stopping me from moving away by skilfully trapping me with her thighs. "In fact, we even talked about getting you involved in a little action." Dawn added seductively, before shifting her entire body to squeeze her arm under her stomach. I then watched as her digits traced lines along her slit. I gulped as I noticed that Dawn was pulling me in closer until I was pressed up against her rear.

"Feel free to lick, hun." She said, an extreme amount of seduction in her tone.

I hesitated for a second, before giving in to the sudden lust that overcame me. The blue haired girl released a soft moan as I stuck out my tongue and began licking, before spreading her southern lips apart with her fingers, allowing my strokes to be much more effective. As I continued licking, I began to notice that her slit was becoming fairly wet, and it wasn't just the pool's water that I was tasting. The taste of a fairly strong cup of coffee came to mind as her love juices were beginning to flow onto my tongue.

"Thaaaaaaa-t's aaaahn gi—rl." Dawn moaned.

Her snatch was beginning to twitch more and more often, and her moans became more frequent and more passionate. I felt her weight shift, and soon realised why. Cynthia had came over and had kneeled down in-front of us, and Dawn had raised herself up to kiss the blonde. I quickly adapted to the chance in position, making sure I wasn't completely under the surface. The three of us continued on like this until Dawn finally reached orgasm, at which point she released her hold on me, allowing me to float towards her side. I was surprised to find out that she had been holding the position since she had changed it, and even reaching climax didn't phase her. I then watched as she flipped herself onto the edge and sat down. The two Champions then quickly exchanged glances, almost like they were holding an entire conversation without speaking. Cynthia then smiled and slid herself into the pool, and casually made her way over to me. Without speaking, she led me over to the deep end and only stopped when I was up against the ladder. I was a little nervous having Cynthia so close to me, but she quickly broke the tension by saying.

"You're going to love this." With a heavy amount of suggestion.

I then watched as she took a deep breath, before diving into the water. I then felt her arm wrap around my thigh, before the other one waved at me, before gesturing to dive under the water. I followed suit, allowing the blonde to pull me deeper into the water, until I was below the ladder's last rung. I then felt Cynthia press me against the wall and guide my hands to the step above me, before I felt her skilfully remove my bikini bottom. She then leaned in and began tracing lines around my slit with her tongue. It felt like every single stroke of her tongue was going to send me over the edge, not only that, but something was rubbing against my clitoris. I assumed it was her nose, but I then felt the same thing brush past my chest. Curious as to what it was, I opened my eyes, and saw bubbles floating past me. I looked down and quickly released the source of them. With every single movement of her tongue, Cynthia was also releasing a small amount of bubbles. The entire experience was extremely pleasurable, but I didn't realise just how close to orgasm I was. I accidentally made the mistake of releasing a moan, and realised that I had just lost about a half of my remaining breath with that mistake alone. I was quickly approaching orgasm, but I wasn't sure if I hold up long enough for that to happen. I assumed the blonde Champion noticed this, as her strokes became more drawn out and deliberate. She had also moved her hand closer to my back door and had taken to toying with that. Even with all that, I still ended up unconsciously reaching for the surface, but Cynthia held me in place. I eventually reached climax the moment before I completely blacked out. I can't say exactly how good that orgasm was, but it was certainly the best I've ever had.

I felt the two Champions help me out of the water, still panting from the experience. I wasn't sure how long I was out for, but it couldn't have been very long. I noticed that Dawn seemed a bit upset at Cynthia, but the blonde couldn't be any happier.

"So, how was it?" She said, a large grin on her face.

I thought about it for second, realising that I couldn't tell for sure. "Yeah, it was good." I eventually replied.

Cynthia then gave a quick glance over at Dawn, almost like she was saying, "See, she liked it."

Dawn replied by rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, Sunny, you up for some more?" She asked.

I propped myself onto my elbows, before nodding eagerly.

"Great, because this entire experience has made me fucking horny." Cynthia said, licking her lips.

The blue haired Champion helped me up, and once I was on my feet, Cynthia suddenly grabbed Dawn and fell onto the chair behind her, before quickly pinning her wife's legs to the side, with her own legs. Dawn was initially surprised at the sudden advancement, but she tilted her head towards Cynthia's and gave her cheek a quick peck, before whispering something in her ear. I then watched as Cynthia began moaning, before reaching over to her crotch, almost like she was helping something grow out of her slit. It came as a surprise to Dawn, but it wasn't so much a surprise to me, as I had seen it a few times before now. A fully erect mass had sprouted and was now leaning against Dawn's perineum. The blonde then moved Dawn's swimsuit out of the way, before easily inserting at least a third of it's length. Dawn's heavy moan refuelled my arousal, and I came over, and sat in-front of them, Cynthia adjusting their position to to allow space for me to do so. I watched as the blonde then began to lick her wife's collarbone while placing a hand on Dawn's breast and her thigh. I then leaned in and placed a hand somewhere in-between Cynthia's newfound throbbing mass, and Dawn's slit, and another one of her remaining breast. Dawn tilted her head skyward as she moaned, before quickly reaching orgasm. I expected things to ease up, but I was surprised when Dawn herself had placed her arms around me and was now groping my rear, not only that, but she had also pulled me in closer, allowing for Cynthia to withdraw her phallus from inside her wife, to in-between Dawn and my crotch. It didn't take long for Cynthia to reach climax after that, spraying both of our stomachs with her sticky white liquid. We then hopped off the chair, allowing Dawn to recover, but I noticed that she had a look of lust in her eyes. We then watched as she seductively removed her swimsuit and got onto all fours on the ground, before presenting her rear to us. I shot a look over at Cynthia, but she just shrugged and offered me a pill. Figuring that Dawn was going to be fine, I took and swallowed the pill, and welcomed my throbbing mass. Both Cynthia and I turned out attention to Dawn, who had now taken to spreading her rear to present us with a clearer view of her entrances.

"Do I have to beg any more?" She said, in a way that was both taunting and suggestive.

"Oh, no you don't!" Came Cynthia, who practically rushed over to her wife's side, before rubbing her entire girth along the slit in-between the Blue haired Champion's rear, and then making the entirety of her cock vanish inside her wife's back door. Dawn replied by letting out an extremely satisfied moan, that surprisingly to me, was more pleasure then pain. The blonde then gestured for me to come over and insert myself into Dawn's slit. I did so with surprising ease, quickly hitting the edge of her insides. Cynthia and I then started thrusting our pork swords with an initially slow pace, allowing the blue haired girl to keep up, as she was already pressing her cheek against the ground as she released moan after moan, and her arms were trying their best to support herself. I had initially started with my hands loosely grabbing Cynthia's rear, but I quickly decided that a better place for them would be near her entrances. Through the fabric of her swimsuit, I toyed with her slit with my thumbs, and with her other hole with my other digits. As Cynthia and I got into a similar pace and rhythm, we eventually started increasing the pace of our thrusts, quickly bringing Dawn and ourselves to a climax. But we didn't give the blue haired Champion time to recover, and we just continued on bringing Dawn to orgasm until the only part of her that was in the air was her rear.

After a few moments of continual thrusts, we eventually decided to give Dawn a break, as after a quick check up, we found that she had been blissed out for a few minutes now. As Cynthia picked up her wife and carefully brought her over to the chair they were once sitting in, and placed a towel over her resting body, I quickly searched around the pool for my bikini bottoms, but I was abruptly stopped by Cynthia who had appeared beside me.

"Thanks for that." She said stretching her arms up. "I really needed it."

"Oh, no worries" I replied, still keeping my eyes on the pool.

"You seem to be experienced in…" Cynthia said, before leaning in closer to me. "This!" She added, quickly stroking my shaft.

It was only in that moment that I realised that Cynthia's phallus had disappeared, and mine had remained.

"Yeah, I've had a few previous experiences with it." I replied, turning my attention fully to the blonde Champion.

"Shame it doesn't last too long though." She replied, beginning to wrap her hands around my shaft and gently rubbing them up and down it's length.

"Yeah, but, they have been greatly improved since the last time I used them." I added, slowly beginning to moan.

"Oh?" Cynthia responded, curious.

"Yeah… previously it could…. only laaaaah-st a few…." I began, but I was quickly interrupted by my own climatic cry.

"…Rounds…" I finished.

Cynthia replied by smiling as we both watched the light shower of the white liquid that erupted from my tip. I felt Cynthia try and get me to reach climax again, but the fact that my phallus was slowly returning to my crotch, quickly stopped her.

"Bummer." I heard her say under her breathe, before withdrawing her hands.

The fact that Cynthia had retracted her digits from my crotch after my throbbing mass vanished told me she wasn't aware of the increased sensitivity after it vanished. Given this, I leaned into her and whispered seductively into her ear.

"Hey, I have a great idea."

The blonde then replied by grinning and letting me led her to another nearby chair.

I then asked her to remove her swimsuit, as she was the only one still completely dressed, she did so quickly, before sitting down eagerly. I then slipped in-between her thighs and just by placing a hand on her knee was enough to get to start moaning. She seemed a bit surprised, and as I brushed my hand along her thigh, and placed a hand on her rear, tried resisting by placing a hand on my head and wrapping her leg around me. But I grinned as I continued on, moving my hand closer to her crotch and quickly leaning in, tracing lines along her slick slit with my tongue. It didn't take long for Cynthia to reach orgasm, and as she climaxed I continued licking, the taste of a honeycombe cake entering my mouth. I glanced up at the blonde, who had her head tilted skyward as she came, before beginning to press my tongue up against her crotch as I stroked my tongue, quickly bringing her to another orgasm. I finally eased up on the Champion as I watched her collapse backwards onto the chair. I stood up, satisfied with my work, looking over the still twitching in pleasure Cynthia.

As I licked my lips, I noticed that I had picked up a bit of Dawn's essence as well. As the two Champion's tastes mixed together in my mouth, I made the note that they tasted like the perfect dessert dish. It was fitting that those two ended up together, I thought. I wondered how long they would be staying in Alola for, as Lillie no doubt, would absolutely love those two…


	15. Lillie (Part 2 Finale)

Disclaimer:

Much like Dawn's 18 Adventure's beforehand, this chapter will be in the POV of Sunny's Girlfriend, Lillie. Oh and of course, this isn't a direct continuation to the previous chapter about Lillie, but a conclusion to Sunny's 18 Plus Adventure's as a whole, so read up on those first if you will.

It had been a few weeks since I had last seen my girlfriend, Sunny. So I was all the more excited for tonight, as we had arranged to finally meet up again for dinner. Although we did end up having phone sex a few times, but being honest, that wasn't nearly good enough and it only made me miss her more. But I wasn't the only one who was excited for Sunny's arrival, as my mother, Lusamine wanted to find out who had finally "won over my heart" as she kept putting it. I was a little nervous about them meeting, but the fact I could finally see Sunny again was quelling my nerves. I quickly grabbed my phone and checked it, checking to see what the time was for about the thousandth time. Seeing it was fairly close to the time we had set for our date, I took one last look in my mirror before walking out of my bedroom and heading out in the living room. As I walked into the middle of the room, I noticed a strong, and seemingly delicious aroma flowing out from the kitchen and flooding into the living room. Curious as to what was for dinner, I popped in to check what it is.

"Oh, Lil', dinner should be ready around the time your girlfriend arrives." My mother said, keeping her attention on what she was doing.

"Great, but may I ask what it is?" I asked, as I got closer to the counter to try and peer in.

"It's a secret!" She said, humming her reply.

"And lemme, guess. You want tell me until it's on the dinner table?" I replied, a little annoyed that I couldn't get an actual answer.

"That's right." She said, still keeping her attention on what was in-front of her.

I was in the middle of turning around and heading back out to the living room, when I heard the door bell ring. Huh, she's a little early, I thought.

"I believe that's for you." My mother said, before adding "Go ahead, I'll follow suit in a couple seconds."

Stunned in a wave of emotions, I froze for a second before rushing towards the door.

Before I could even hold the door open for her, Sunny jumped inside and I caught her, and pulled her into an embrace. I then greeted her by leaning in and kissing her passionately, lowering my hands to her amazing rear as I did so. We held the kiss for several, long moments until we were interrupted.

"Jeez, get a room you two." I heard my mother say.

A little embarrassed, we broke the embrace and ended up standing side-by-side holding hands.

"Uh, Mother, this is Sunny." I said as I tried to contain my nerves, which had now gone into overdrive at the sudden drop in. "And Sunny, this is my mother." I added finishing the introduction.

"Nice to meet you, Lusa-, I mean Miss… uh… Lillie's Mum." Sunny said, somewhat stumbling on her words.

"Same to you Sunny, and please, just Lusamine or even Mum is fine." My mother replied. "Anyway, dinner's almost ready, so feel free to make yourself at home." She added, before gesturing for us to walk towards the living room.

I was a little curious at why Sunny was stuttering, but assuming it was nerves, I just let it slide. I led Sunny into the living room as my mother walked back into the kitchen. Because of how quickly we delved into kissing, I didn't notice what my girlfriend was wearing until now. She had on a bright orange sun-dress that was ever so slightly transparent, with an unbuttoned light blue blouse over it. She finished off her outfit with white socks that went just over her knees, and a pair of white flat top shoes. I had also noticed that her hair was slightly shorter then when I had last seen her. As we sat down we immediately started catching up with each other.

"So how was your attempt at the Battle Tree?" Sunny asked.

"Eh, not the greatest, to be honest. But I think a break is what I need right now." I replied, winking over at the tanned girl.

"Oh, after or before dinner?" She taunted suggestively.

"Definitely after." I replied.

"Aww, I wanted to tell you all about these interesting ladies I met the other day, as I made you shiver with pleasure." My girlfriend whined.

I leaned in and placed a hand on her inner thigh. "Oh, I am one hundred percent down for that." I whispered seductively.

"I. Can't. Wait." She came.

I was about to slip my hand under the sun dress, but was quickly stopped when I began to hear plates being placed on the table.

"Seems it's dinner time." I said, stopping and hopping off of the couch.

Sunny seemed a little disappointed at the sudden stop, but as we walked towards the dining area, she leaned in close and seductively whispered.

"Down for some under the table fun?"

I replied by grinning. "Sure, why not."

As we sat down, Sunny brought her seat in closer to mine, before placing a hand onto my thigh. I followed suit, but I made sure it looked like we were just holding hands underneath the table. As my mother sat down beside us, we began both enjoying the meal and secretly pleasuring on another. As I inched my digits closer to my lover's slit, I quickly found out that she wasn't wearing any panties, which I found incredibly risqué and a little foolish, given the nature of her dress. During the meal, I kept noticing small glances between my mother and Sunny. Initially I didn't think much of it, as it just looked like my mother was trying to figure out if she had met Sunny before or not, but as they kept happening, I started to think that there was a secret between the two. Although obviously curious, I didn't think that now was the right time to ask, and I decided on waiting until after dinner to bring it up with Sunny. As the night drew on, and dessert was eventually served, both my girlfriend and I had to cover up a few rogue moans, by either pretending to cough, or by taking a sip of water. By the end of it, I assumed my mother at least had some idea of what we were doing, as she immediately pardoned us from the table, which was slightly out of character for her.

"Are you sure?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I think you two need some time to catch up." She replied.

"Okay, thanks." I replied, a little unsure.

She replied by smiling and as Sunny and I rose out of our chairs, she said.

"Oh, and Sunny, it was nice meeting you. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"Same to you Lusamine. And thanks for that amazing meal." Sunny replied grinning.

"Yeah, thanks for dinner, mother." I added.

"No problems, have fun you two!" My mother replied, humming her response.

As soon as I led Sunny into my room, I pressed her against the door as it closed. I then leaned in and brought her into a kiss, as I gently raised her dress up, revealing her bare crotch. My lover hung her hands over my shoulders as she passionately moaned into the embrace. I inched my hand over to her slick slit, and brought two of my digits onto it, before pressing against it, and then moving it along her entrance as I began to slightly thrust my fingers into her. Because of the earlier excitement, and the experience during dinner, the tanned girl was fairly close to orgasm already, so it didn't take all too much thrusts before she released her climatic cry. I eased up on her, and she slowly began sliding down the door as she shivered in pleasure, her dress slowly revealing more of her stomach as she went down. I pressed my hands against the door and tilted my head down to face her. As she tilted her head up to make eye contact, she said,

"Huh… even after… those ladies…. I guess… it's only fitting…. that you're the one… who knows my body the best." As she caught her breath.

I grinned in response, and helped her up onto her feet again, before leading her over to the bed.

"So there was that golfer chick." I started, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Who else did my Sunny find interesting enough to sleep with?" I added, as I spread my legs apart, before adjusting my position so I could hike my dress up, revealing my crotch, as well as welcoming my partner.

Sunny took the invitation, and lowered her hand to my crotch, before slowly pushing me back onto the bed.

"Let's see, there was this fiery red-head from Hoenn." She started, as she began tracing a digit along the length of my slit. "She was looking for someone to help her find a specific pokemon, so of course, I suggested you." Sunny added as she began to press her digits against my slit as she moved them along my slit.

"Ah, and then there was this couple from Sinnoh." She paused, as she brought her other hand up to my breast. "Apparently they're both Champions of that region, so I thought, depending on how long their staying…" She added, as she adjusted her hand's position on my breast so that my nipple was in-between two of her fingers. At this point my moans were increasing in passion, and my back was beginning to arch skyward. Much like Sunny, I was fairly close to climax already from dinner, so reaching climax as Sunny finished her sentence wasn't that surprising.

"We could have some fun with them!" She exclaimed, easing up on me as I finished.

I then grinned in response as I quickly tried to catch my breath, while Sunny stared longingly into my eyes returning the grin. We stayed paused like that for a few moments, before my lover started creeping back down to my crotch. I felt her give my crotch a few quick licks with her tongue, before briefly stopping to remove my panties. Once they were around my ankles, I could feel her tongue return as it made several broad strokes along my slit, with each one pressing against my snatch a little bit more. As I began to moan again, Sunny began gently thrusting her tongue into my slit instead of just stroking it with her tongue. She had obviously gotten better, and I started to wonder just who she had honed her skills on. I was lucky that my room was fairly sound proofed, as my moans were beginning to fill the room up, growing louder and increasingly more passionate. I felt myself getting closer to the edge, and the tanned girl must have too, as she brought her hands onto my perineum, and placed her thumbs around my rear door, beginning to toy with it. With the double assault, plus the added sensitivity of having just orgasmed, it didn't take long for Sunny to pop out from in-between my thighs and rest her chin on my crotch, wearing a giant smirk on her face, with my love juice flowing off her lips. She then lunged over me and brought me into a kiss, allowing the love juice to flow into my own mouth. I didn't think I would ever taste my own essence, but because it was Sunny that was doing it, I didn't seem to mind it as much. We then broke the kiss, and ended up staring into each others eyes lovingly for a few minutes, before we could both tell that we wanted more. I quickly caught Sunny off guard, and flipped our positions around, so that I was now sitting on top of her, pinning her down into a laying down position. She seemed a tad dazed at the sudden switch-up of positions, but as I leaned in to kiss her, she seemed to enjoy it. As we kissed, slowly started sucking on her tongue, before moving onto sucking on her lower lip, and then alternating what part I was sucking on. Not only that, but I had dropped my hands to her subtle breasts and was gently groping them, slightly shifting my hand's positions so that occasionally I would pinch her nipple as I groped them. It was hard to tell, since I don't think that even she knew, but I was fairly sure that her breasts were somewhat of her weak spot, as it didn't take much effort until Sunny was moaning into our kiss, and even eventually breaking the embrace to let out her climatic cry. I eased up on her as she came, adjusting my position so that I was more hovering over her, than anything else. Now panting, she returned her attention back to me, and gave me a look that seemed like she was saying. "Hey, let's spice things up a little."

"Oh, don't you worry, I've got just the thing" I replied, before leaning over towards my pillow and reaching for something underneath it.

Once my fingers had found what they were looking for, I retracted my arm, as I positioned the object I had grabbed in-between my fingers. I then held it up so Sunny could see what it was.

"Oh, fun! I had just ran out of those!" She said.

I replied by letting out a small laugh, and flung the pill case into the air so she could catch it.

As she caught it, I moved towards the end of the bed, even moving into a kneeling position in-front of my girlfriend. I then hiked my dress up even further, so that my breasts where exposed, before sneakily giving Sunny's new phallus a few quick strokes as she moved over to me. I then pressed my breasts together, and gestured for Sunny to begin rubbing her newfound throbbing mass against the impromptu slit that my breasts had formed. As her mass slid up against my breasts, I positioned them in such a way that my nipples were rubbing against the side of her tip, which began to make her throbbing mass to throb even faster, cluing me in to the fact that she was already getting close to finishing, despite just starting. She began to lean backwards, releasing purr-like moans, and as Sunny did this, my breasts began to swallow the most of the girth of the mass, so I was now rubbing them up and down her shift. I glanced up at her and smiled as I noticed her eyes rolling into the back of her head, not only that, but her tongue was hanging loosely out of her mouth. Seeing as she was so close to orgasm, I increased the amount of effort in my strokes, and grinned as my upper chest was coated in my girlfriend's love juice. I quickly stopped and allowed her to catch her breath, as I stood up and reached over for the case of pills. Sunny smiled as she rolled over and got into a sitting position as I popped one of the pills, and welcomed my newly erect phallus by giving it a few strokes. I had to bite my lip, as the surge of pleasure growing the phallus caused me, almost sent me over the edge. I had noticed that as I had been using them, the amount of pleasure you received initially had been decreasing, a clear sign of improvement, but I actually liked the feeling of cumming as I grew a throbbing mass. I returned my attention back to Sunny, who was now gesturing the bed beside her.

"Come on, let me finish you off." She smirked, in a seductively taunting way

I replied by returning her smile and climbing back onto the bed, getting on all fours, before slapping my rear, giving Sunny the go ahead.

"That a girl." She replied, before placing her hands on my waist, and easily inserting her throbbing mass into my snatch, sending me into a wave of pleasure that sent me over the edge. Sunny didn't give me any time to recover however, as she immediately leaned forward as she began thrusting at a fairly fast pace. I tried to stay on all fours, but because of the recent climax, and the fact that my girlfriend was leaning on me, caused me to have to lean on the side of my face. As Sunny thrusted, I began to notice that my own phallus was rubbing up against the mattress, causing my reach climax slightly faster then Sunny. By the time my lover had finished, and released her climatic cry, I had already been brought to orgasm twice.

I felt Sunny withdraw before collapsing on her back. I turned my attention to her. Not only was she panting fairly hard, but her eyes were also fairly hazed over with lust. Quickly recovering, I made my way over to her, and kneeled in-front of her.

"Hey, up for one last … round?" I asked, still catching my breath.

She responded by easing up on her elbows and nodding.

I smiled, before quickly inserting my throbbing mass into her slit.

We both let out an extremely passionate moan, telling each other that we were both close to orgasm already. I initiated a slower pace, before slowly building it up, as I figured it wasn't going to take much for us to both finish. As I thrusted, our moans began to fill up the room once again, and I noticed Sunny's throbbing mass begin to pulse faster and faster, much like my own, I had an idea. As she began to climax, I quickly grabbed her shaft and angled it towards her face. I smirked as I watched the white liquid fly over her body and land on her face. But at the same time I noticed Sunny smile as she was covered in her own love juice, I happened to notice the door being opened.

"Hey, Lillie, you wouldn't happen to know where my silve-" My mother began.

"Oh, never mind. Guess I found them." She said, quickly closing the door.

I didn't know how much she saw, but I'm assuming she did at least see me redirect my lover's love juice onto own face.

Slightly embarrassed, but still happy to be in the company of my girlfriend, I brought her into an embrace, before we both quickly drifted off to sleep. I didn't know at the time, but I was going to have so much more fun with Sunny, on our adventures.


End file.
